Alivia's Story
by Aketa1143
Summary: On the dawn of her 19th birthday, half-demon Alivia is pulled into the basin of a lake on her shrine. When she awakens she finds herself in a dungeon next to Kagome, a priestess who lives in the same time as she does. Alivia soon discovers that she is the twin sister of Inuyasha and also is the true Mate to Kouga,the wolf demon. Alivia embarks on adventures to discover the truth
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I just wanted to say from the beginning so I don't have to keep saying it in all of my chapters, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS AND PLOTS THAT DERIVE FROM INUYASHA. All of that wonderfulness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Alivia and any random characters that may show up in the story belong to me. That is all. I hope you all enjoy this story, i have one other story on here that is not finished but I am currently working on this story so this one will be updated more often then the other one. Enjoy and Review! I LOVE feedback! ^-^ -A.

"Alivia! Give it back!" the girl with short red hair yelled to the long black haired girl who was running away laughing.

"You're gonna have to catch me first Lanie!" The black haired girl, Alivia, said.

Lanie blew her bangs out of her face, grumbling to herself as Alivia took off into the crowd. "Of course you would tell me that…" she grumbled shaking her head before jogging after her friend.

* * *

><p><em> There is no way she's gonna catch up to me now<em>. I thought to myself with a smirk as I weaved in and out of the heavy crowd. I may seem like a normal 18 year old college student, but life has definitely been different for me. You see, I'm a half-demon. Or at least that is what my parents tell me. Apparently my parents, who are not my biological parents by the way, found me in a basket in the sacred waterfall basin on their shrine as a baby 19 years ago. So to the human world, I am 18 years old. But in demon years, I am almost 190 years old. Now you may be thinking, demon? 'Demons don't exist, where is your proof?' Or, 'you sure look human to me.' My parents knew that with my demonic powers that they would have to hide them. I was born with silver white hair, purple eyes with golden specks in them. I also have demon markings all over my body. My markings would have been easy to hide, as well as my hair and eyes. But what would not have been easy to hide, is my white dog ears on top of my head. So my parents created a concealment charm for me to wear which makes me look and seem like a human, but does not cut off any of my senses. My concealment changes my white hair to black and my eyes to a dark blue, making me at least resemble my parents. Everyone believes that I am just a normal girl with spiritual powers. Oh yes that's right I almost forgot to tell you, my parents have spiritual powers making them a priest and priestess.

But in this time, that doesn't amount up to much. To the world, my "spiritual powers" mean I am naturally gifted with a bow, and that I have natural good luck and purity. Ha! If only that was it. My parents are quite baffled by the fact that I am a demon and I have holy powers. I don't understand it either but somehow my demonic energy and spiritual energy coincides with the other, making me a threat to both demons and humans.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had not sensed Lanie had caught up to me until right before she pounced. I easily side stepped her, making it seem convenient that I turned away.

"Alivia! Hand it back! You aren't supposed to open it yet! You promised me that you would wait until tomorrow!" Lanie pouted at me.

"Fine. Here take it back." I said, handing back the carefully wrapped gift. "It's mine anyways why do I have to wait?" I whined.

"Because! You know we want to celebrate at school too! You are going to be 19 tomorrow! And what better way to spend a weekend at the dorm than partying?" Lanie said mischievously.

"Lanie I am NOT doing that kind of partying for my birthday." I said giving her a look.

"What? Why? No one will know! Girl you are gonna be 19! Live a little." She said laughing.

"Look at the time! I have to go!" I said suddenly seeing how late it was. My parents have a dinner planned for tonight to celebrate.

I said goodbye to Lanie and took off down the road to my home. It was a big open land just on the outskirts of town. I ran down the country lane and past the natural small spring with a waterfall that was next to the well house. My parents tell me that the waterfall has special powers. I have been here for 18 years and nothing has happened.

"I'm home!" I called out as I walked in the door. "Mama? Dad? Liam?" I called when no one answered.

"We are in the kitchen dear!" I heard my mom say. I walked towards my mom's voice and as I rounded the corner my senses were engulfed by the food she was cooking.

"Wow Mama this smells great!" I said smiling as she turned to look at me.

"Alivia dear how was school?" she said coming over to me and pulling me into a warm hug.

"Oh it was fine. My psychology class was cancelled for the day." I said.

"YOUR psych class got cancelled? Man I wish mine had gotten cancelled." I heard my elder brother, Liam, say as he walked into the kitchen from the dining room.

"Oh don't even start bickering Liam you know tonight is special!" Mama said "scolding" my elder brother. "Dinner will be done soon Liv if you want to go wash up."

"Okay." I said and ran up the stairs to my room, "Hi Dad!" I said flying past him. I could hear him chuckling as he walked down the stairs.

I went into my bathroom and took off my turtle charm necklace, who has acquired the name Bunches over the years, this necklace serves as my concealment charm. As it came off I sighed contently as I felt my aura sore, and my ears form on my head. I twitched my ears around as I was fully in my true form. Running back down the stairs I saw my mom had finished putting food on the table.

"I would like to toast to the past 19 years. Ever since we discovered Alivia by the waterfall 19 years ago, we have been nothing but blessed." My dad said, as he, my brother, and mama held up glasses full of white wine. I held up my glass of my favorite drink, sparkling white grape juice.

"Cheers!" they all said as I sat there blushing. They did this every year but for some reason it made me blush at the attention.

After dinner was over my father left to grab something. It was custom for both my brother and myself to receive a special gift the night before our birthdays. He came back in holding a small box wrapped in what looked like old wrapping paper. "Geesh Dad how old is this present?" I said jokingly.

As he sat back down he gave it to me and said, "This gift is very special Alivia. For this was the only thing with you when we found you. The note that was with it instructed us not to give it to you until your 19th birthday."

"Oh wow…" I said as I gingerly took the box from him. I unwrapped the box and as I opened it I saw a pendant laying in the box. It was a silver chain with a maroon stone in the center. Around the stone was a silver spiral which came together at the top and created a wing. I pulled it out of the box and held it up. The chain was slightly longer than a normal necklace, much like my turtle necklace, it would rest just in between my breasts.

"When we found you, the note that was with it said 'whoever takes care of her, give this to her on her 19th year. This pendant holds her true power. Without it she will not understand who she really is. A word of caution though, only she will be able to use the pendant and once she puts it on, it will connect to her life, she must always have it with her at all times. When the time comes for her to wear it, she will understand. Tell her I am sorry that she never got the chance to meet me, but I do love her, with all of my heart" My mom said.

"Was it signed?" I said absently running my hands along the pendant, surprisingly it did not smell like metal, it had a musky, woodsy smell, one that I enjoyed very much and felt very safe and soothed by.

"No, it was not signed. But I imagine it was from one of your biological parents." She said silently.

"Thank you so much guys." I said getting up to hug them. "I think that I am going to go to bed now." I added before kissing them on the cheek and walking up to my room.

I put the pendant next to Bunches and decided to wait to wear it until tomorrow. Changing into my pajamas I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming made up dreams of parents I never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_*500 Years into the past*_

_"It isn't just him. My Lady, you are having twins!" the midwife said._

_"T-twins?" the lady said bewildered. "How wonderful"_

_The lady delivered the second child, a beautiful daughter, who looked identical to her first born son. "My children. My beautiful children."_

_"HE'S HERE!" the guards yelled from outside the birthing room._

_"My darling? Oh let him in! Hurry!" the lady said._

_The great Dog general walked into the room. "Izayoi. Are you well?" he said gruffly._

_"My dearest yes. We have twins!"_

_Twins? How did I not sense the second child? The general thought to himself._

_"Inuyasha."_

_"My Lord?" Izayoi asked confused._

_"His name will be Inuyasha. Her name will be…Alivia." He said before rushing into the birthing tent. "Quickly, give me the girl. She is not safe here." He said in despair as he sensed his enemy arriving._

_"Izayoi, I must take Alivia to a safer place, you and Inuyasha will live long and well. I have to ensure she will as well." He said somberly._

_"But does this mean I will not have my daughter?" she said quietly._

_"Do not fret you and Inuyasha will live, and I WILL make sure Alivia does too. Good bye Izayoi." The great dog demon Inu No Taisho said as he walked out of his son and lover's lives for good._

_The demon flew fast and quickly towards the great falls. He knew that she would have to go through the falls to live. "My daughter Alivia. You will live a wonderful life and when the time is right, you will return to this world. Both of your brothers will be here and once they sense the truth behind you, everything will work out in time. My wonderful daughter, you will be the most like me of my three children it will be you that they see me in. My demonic priestess. I love you." The Great Dog Demon said to his daughter, who opened her eyes for the first time. The Dog Lord looked on in awe as the child's eyes swirled with a mix of purple and gold. Soothing the girl, he lured her back to sleep as he gently laid her in the waters basin, along with a small box. As her body was engulfed in a purple light The Great Inu No Taisho let his true self soar as he fought his last battle to protect his family for eternity._

Present day:

I sat up in my bed the next morning. Wow what a strange dream. I thought to myself as I sat up and looked at the clock 5:57am. It's my birthday! I am finally 19! I quickly jumped out of bed and ran silently to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. I am normally an early riser as it is so this wasn't much earlier than usual. I could hear my parents chuckling tiredly about something from their room on the first floor as I showered. They can't hide anything from me, they learned that the hard way when I overheard them talking about my surprise birthday party when I turned 8 from my room when they were in the well house.

I walked back to my room after my shower, letting my wet hair drip across the floor. I went to my closet trying to decide what I wanted to wear for the day. I caught a glimpse of the pendant laying on my vanity and knew exactly what I was going to wear. I pulled out a new short-long flowing maroon skirt and a flowing long sleeved off the shoulders white shirt which was tight fitting around the waist and showed maybe a centimeter of my tanned toned stomach. I grabbed a pair of white gladiator sandals and put them by the door. I went over to my vanity and brushed my long silver hair drying it as I went. My hair is naturally straight and silky, my bangs sliced across my forehead were starting to get too long, so I decided to touch them up, making the area over my eyes a bit shorter, so my bangs framed my forehead and eyes. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, the only make up I wear on a daily basis, and went to grab Bunches. As I went to grab Bunches, something shocked me. "Ow. What was that for?" I said out loud rubbing my hand. Apparently I wasn't supposed to wear Bunches today. I picked up the new pendant and it pulsed warmly in my hand. I went to my mirror and slowly clasped the pendant around my neck.

As soon as it clasped and I let go, my entire body pulsed with the pendant. I could feel my spiritual powers intensify and my demonic energy began to flow more freely through my body. For a moment I was worried that I had unleashed my inner demon. I realized that even though I felt more demonic, I had total control. Maybe this is what a true half demon feels like with their true powers unsuppressed? A few seconds later, my power began to die down. I could feel it just under the surface, but I wasn't overwhelmed anymore. Opening my eyes, I noticed my reflection in the mirror had not changed. Wait, it DIDN'T change? I could still see my silver hair, violet eyes, the demon markings aligning my face and the rest of my body, and very demon dog ears on top of my head! Not a second after I freaked out, my appearance changed. It would seem that I could control my appearance without having to take the pendant off. Hmm…I wonder what else this new pendant can do. I thought to myself as I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag before skipping down the stairs.

I skipped into the kitchen, seeing Liam sitting at the island drinking coffee and barely seemed awake. "Good morning brother dear!" I said cheerfully as I walked to the fruit basket and plucked myself out an apple.

"Someone is extremely cheerful this morning." He grumbled tiredly.

"Of course! Did you forget what today is?" I said giving him a shocked look. Liam is not the forgetful type, even if he isn't a morning person.

"Of course not Liv! How could I forget my only sister's birthday? It's not like I'm reminded every year!" he said laughing and pulling me into a giant "Liam hug."

"Good. Because I expect you to take me to the place tonight!" I said in a mock serious tone as I bit into my apple.

"Every year. I know I know! It's a tradition and I would never break tradition!" Liam said crossing his heart and pinky promising me.

I laughed as I clasped my pinky to his before hopping up and going out the door. "See you later Liam!" I yelled back before shutting the door.

I made my way to the road, passing the well house next to the spiritual waterfall. When I passed the waterfall, my pendant began to pulse. I could feel as if there was something there. I walked over to the basin and thought I saw a shadow. "Who's there?" I called out. With no response I thought that I had imagined it. I turned to leave and right as I walked away I felt something grab me and pull me back towards the waterfall. The last thing I saw was the waterfall turning purple, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>For some reason I felt my inner beast stirring. 'What is the meaning of this?' I wondered. '<strong>She is near<strong>' my beast responded. 'Who?' I said back but did not get a response. I rolled my eyes, my beast is such a stubborn fool. I continued back towards my pack, I had a woman to confront about getting rid of these birds of paradise, I don't care if she travels with a dirty mutt; I will have her assistance!

As I went back into the caves I sensed a new aura near the waterfall. It smelled of vanilla and berries. There was something oddly familiar about this aura but I was too distracted by the wonderful scent to figure out what it was. I silently made my way closer to the waterfall and what I saw made my blood run cold. Laying at the edge of the waterfall's basin, I saw a girl with long black hair who appeared to be unconscious. I walked up to the girl and nudged her with my foot, "Hey wake up!" with no response I decided to pull her out of the water. As I pulled her out I saw that she was wearing a weird version of what must be priestess garb. Only priestesses usually wear white and red. Although her red was a darker shade, it was still red. As I turned her over my heart skipped a beat and my beast stirred again. The girl was beautiful. Even more beautiful than that priestess I captured, Kagome. I carefully picked up the girl bridal style and made my way into the caves, carefully trying not to jostle her in case she had any internal injuries. As I walked into the cave, I could hear my pack whistling at me and making absurd comments. "Hey Kouga! What is it with you and bringing in human women lately?" One called out. Ginta came up to me and quietly asked "he is right, what is going on? You already have Kagome in the dungeons and will use her to get rid of the birds of paradise, what is this girl for?"

"Quiet! I don't have to explain anything to you now go back on watch with Hakkaku!" I barked at Ginta, who in turn bolted to the entrance to the caves.

I made my way through the intricate caves until I reached the dungeons where Kagome was kept prisoner. I would have to come back and retrieve her when it was time to fight those damn birds. As soon as I came into the light of the torch Kagome was instantly on her feet. "Who do you think you are!? Inuyasha will be here any second and you'll be sorry you kidnapped me in the first place!" she screeched at me.

"Ha! As if that mangy mutt could do anything to harm me. You going back on your word beautiful? I thought we had an agreement. You help me with the birds of paradise, and I'll make you my wife." I said to her as if it was the simplest agreement.

"What! Wait. Who is that?" Kagome asked me as I put the unconscious girl in the dungeon near her.

"Who knows? But I found her on my lands and I want to question how she found my caves and how she got past the guards." I answered shrugging before locking them both in the caves and walking back to the main cave despite Kagome calling after me.

* * *

><p>I could feel myself coming out of the black unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was falling, no being pulled into the waterfall. I sat up and held my head brushing past where my ears should be. "What?" I said out loud to myself as I felt over my very human body. That's right. This new pendant lets me control my disguise easily. I then realized that I was not alone. I turned to look at the person who was in this place with me. It was a girl, she had to be a year or two younger than myself, but she was really pretty. With my demonic senses I could see perfectly in the dim light and saw that she had waist length black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.<p>

"Hello" the girl said to me warmly.

"Uhm Hi. I'm Alivia." I said awkwardly.

"Alivia? That sounds normal!" the girl blurted out.

"Uhhh yeah? It is kind of a common name." I said giving her a weird look.

"Oh sorry! My name is Kagome. This is going to sound weird, but do you know where you are?" she asked me.

I looked around and sniffed the air and realized that nothing was familiar here. "No…nothing is familiar to me." I answered her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't from here?" she suddenly asked me.

I got up and walked over to sit near her, "What do you mean? Obviously if you were from here you wouldn't be in this weird prison thing." I said.

"No I mean…im not from this time."

"What? Time? What are you going on about?" I said giving her a strange look. The more I talked to her, the weirder things got.

"This is feudal era Japan…500 years in the past from where I am from." She said. "I fell through the well in my shrine on my 15th birthday and well…long story short, I ended up here." She said.

"Wait, you fell through your well? You live on a shrine!?" I asked bewildered as to how similar it sounded to what just happened to me.

"Yes. I live in present day Tokyo, the year is 2014 where I am from." She said.

"2014…wait you mean to tell me this is not 2014 and I am not in some cave that is behind my waterfall on the shrine that I live in, in present day 2014 Okinawa?" I said bewildered.

"You're from Okinawa? That is not too far from my home!" she said out loud.

We continued to swap stories for a while until I was convinced that what she was saying was true, I wasn't in my home, I was in a place where demons exist and that somehow my waterfall was connected to this place. We had continued to talk when I suddenly sensed an aura coming quickly. I tensed as the aura got closer until I heard a childlike voice whisper, "Kagome? Kagome are you still there?"

"Shippo? Shippo I am in here!" Kagome said in an excited hushed voice. No sooner had she spoke a small demon came through the bars and launched at Kagome.

"Kagome? Who is the pretty lady over there? She smells good." He said in a hushed whisper not knowing that I could hear him.

"Shippo, this is Alivia and she is like me, not from this time. She is really nice." She said to Shippo who in turn jumped over to my shoulder.

"Hi. I'm the great fox demon Shippo!" he said puffing out his chest which made me giggle.

"The great fox demon huh? Well it is nice to meet you Shippo. How did you get past the wolf demons that I hear are guarding this place?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh that reminds me. Kagome! Inuyasha is on his way! So is Sango and Miroku! Ever since we got separated Inuyasha has been going crazy trying to find you." He said. I looked over at Kagome and gave her a confused look. She looked very happy and excited.

"Who is Inuyasha?" I asked. For some reason that name meant something to me, at least it meant something because my pendant pulsed lightly at the mention of him.

"Oh Inuyasha is a companion of ours! He's a half dog demon with cute little dog ears on top of his head! He's strong, hotheaded, has a very bad temper, stubborn as a mule…" I let Kagome continue to ramble on about this Inuyasha person before she waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello? Alivia?" I jumped before looking at her as she continued, "I know this is going to sound weird, but you kind of look like him. Well when he is human that is." She said.

"Huh?" I said finally grasping what she was saying.

"Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would be too happy to hear that you are telling her about him." Shippo said. "Not that you would ever seem like the kind of person who would betray anyone!" he added quickly.

"It's okay Shippo, I know what you mean." I said smiling at him. I was very familiar with the nights that half demons lose their demonic powers. I lose my powers four times a year; when the seasons change. A few seconds later I felt my pendant pulsing again as I began to sense a strong aura coming towards us. The scent was very familiar, woodsy and musky, like my pendant! There has to be some kind of connection! Maybe he knows who my parents are!

No sooner had the scent appeared a man who looked to be around my age came crashing through the dungeon doors, "Kagome!" the man said. As he stood up I felt my blood run cold, unless my eyes were deceiving me, I was looking at the male version of myself, minus my demonic markings, in my true form.

The half demon, Inuyasha, didn't even spare me a glance as he ran to Kagome. "Kagome are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine. But we have to do something before Kouga comes back!" she said.

"That damn wolf didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked gruffly before turning and realizing I was also in the dungeon. "Oi who is this? Another one of Kouga's kidnapped?" he said peering at me.

"Inuyasha this is Alivia, she is like me, from the future." Kagome said coming over to me and squeezing my hand warmly. I smiled at her before looking back to Inuyasha as he snorted and mumbled something about future women.

"Look here girl, stay outta the way got it? I protect Kagome and just because you two are buddy-buddy now doesn't mean I'll protect you either." He barked at me.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome said angrily and Inuyasha fell to the ground. I looked at his crushed body with wide eyes as Kagome apologized for his behavior. "He really is a big softie underneath his hard demeanor. I swear!" she said.

I was about to respond when I sensed a different aura coming back, it smelled like pine, fresh and clean. My pendant pulsed and my inner beast stirred. My eyes widened as I felt her stir, it has been a very long time since she has stirred and she only ever responded when something was super important.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" I heard Inuyasha say quietly. I whipped my head around and noticed my long hair was silver as it whipped behind me. I looked down at my hands and saw my nails had grown, my fangs had grown and my ears were obviously on top of my head. Everything became 1000 times clearer than it had been seconds earlier. It would appear that my hiding as a human was over.

Inuyasha marched right up to me and said, "Oi just who the hell are you? It's obvious you aren't human, so you must be half demon. So how is it you looked human when it wasn't even the new moon?" he barked at me.

At that moment in time, the other aura I felt had finally made its way to the dungeon. What I saw made my beast stir again. Standing in the doorway to what used to be the dungeon, was a tall wolf demon, he had long black hair held in a high pony tail on top of his head. He was tan skinned, strong hard muscles lined his body, what was exposed anyways. He had piercing blue eyes, which were currently looking in her direction in awe and interest.

"Hey! Mutt Face what are you doing in here!?" the demon said after looking away and at Inuyasha. His features had hardened and turned guarded.

"Wolf I'm here for Kagome kay? So we'll just be on our way now." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey wait! I promised Kouga that I would help him defeat the birds of paradise since I can see the jewel shards!" Kagome protested.

"Jewel shards?" I questioned not realizing I had said this out loud.

"It's a long story Alivia, I'll fill you in later." Kagome said to me before turning back to Inuyasha and Kouga who were growling at each other.

"Would you two knock it off!? Just standing here growling at each other isn't going to help either of us okay? Now let's go!" Kagome said and marched off towards what I assumed was the front of the cave.  
>-<p>

Inuyasha peered at me for a moment before whispering quiet enough for Kagome not to hear, "I don't know who you are or why you just changed from human to demon but I am going to hear it later got it? I also wanna know why you look and smell like me so don't think you're off the hook just yet." And with that, Inuyasha turned and went after Kagome. I made a move to follow when the wolf demon, Kouga, stepped right in front of me.

"Who are you? And why do you look different than when I found you huh? You are demon now and you definitely were human when I found you. Speaking of that, what were you doing in my lands and how did you manage to sneak by without being seen?" he asked question after question, not even giving me the chance to respond. Since I was not hidden behind human guards, his questions easily irritated me and made me start growling.

"Would you just stop already!? Damn! Look here wolf boy I don't have to tell you anything that I don't want to! You can't just go bombarding me with all of these questions and not even give me a second to answer without asking another one! Would you just back off and let me breathe!?" I snapped at him angrily, which made him physically take a step back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just, a lot has happened to me in such a short time and I don't even know what to think!" I said quietly, my voice wavering as I held in pent up tears.

"Hey now, you don't need to go crying! I didn't mean anything of it I just had to make sure you weren't a threat or a spy!" he said blushing awkwardly.

"Really? You aren't going to do anything to me?" I sniffled.

"No look here, you are obviously some kind of demon, and you obviously are confused so why don't we get out of these dank dungeons and head back to the main caves? I'll even give ya a ride if you'd like. You look exhausted." He said before gently pulling me off of the ground and onto his back as if I weighed nothing.

"Whoa!" I gasped clutching at him as he took off. I could see the smirk on his face from startling me. As soon as I felt like I was safe, I relaxed my grip and laid my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath to relax and my senses were filled with his scent again. It was pine, fresh and clean. In a way it was similar to Inuyasha's, but there was a distinct difference. For whatever reason though, it made my beast stir again.

"Hold on tight sweet cheeks, I'm fast." He said cheekily before taking off in a whirl. I clutched at him and buried my face deeper in his neck, I know I can see everything perfectly even when going this fast, but it still is a new experience for me.

Once we finally stopped, Kouga sat me down gently. Once I was sure I was on the ground I exploded. "Who do you think you are huh!? Swooping down and grabbing me and then taking off like that! I may only be half demon but I KNOW demons shouldn't be able to go that fast!"

Instead of backing off, Kouga smirked at me, "I told you I was fast didn't I?"

Before I could reply, a big ugly wolf demon came over to us, "What is this? A half demon in the tribe? A half DOG demon nonetheless?" he sneered at me. "You sure are a pretty little thing though I'll give you that. What a tiny little thing! I wouldn't mind having some fun with you, despite your heritage." He said lustily and went to grab me.

"What the heck!? Who do you think you are!?" I said, smacking his hand away from me. Unbeknownst to myself, my pendant not only released my demon senses, it opened my spiritual blocks as well, causing me to act in defense and lightly burn the demon.

"Ouch! Wench! What the hell are you!" he said, rubbing his hand.

Kouga chuckled before replying, "Oh Hotori, did she scratch you with her claws? Serves you right for not being on the defense."

"No! The damn wench burned me!" he said, which caused all of the wolves in the area to become tense.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Hotori and then turned to look at me. "Is that true? Did you burn him?"

"I-I suppose I did." I stuttered and then stood up straight and proud, "That's right. I did. He deserves it for intruding on my space, you are all wolves aren't you?" I felt as if my inner beast had taken control of me as I addressed the entire group. "You all should know better than any other demon how territorial you are. And Dogs are not that different no matter how much you protest. I am not a threat to you but if you threaten me I will be on the defense and now that you know I am also a priestess you all should think twice about attacking me." I finished.

The wolves all looked at me before exploding in outrage. "Quiet! That's enough! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Kouga boomed and everyone was silent once more. "As your leader I will say this once and only once. NONE of you are to approach or even think about threatening Alivia here got it? Disobey my orders and I won't protect you from her wrath, or mine." He growled out. The other wolves automatically submitted to him before dispersing. Kouga took my arm not too gently and took me off to the corner of the cave. "Why didn't you say you were a priestess?" he growled.

"It never came up. None of you were even supposed to know I am a half demon in the first place." I said.

"Why and how are you able to change your appearance? Is it a power that only powerful priestesses can do?" he questioned.

"No…You see this?" I paused, lifting my pendant up to him, "This was given to me for my 19th birthday." When Kouga gave me a confused look I sighed and said, "My 190th year in demon years, it is 19 in human years. Anyways, this pendant was left to me by my parents and it contains my true power, it is a part of me and before, I had a concealment charm that enabled me to alter my appearance whenever I would wear it. This pendant allows me to control which appearance I want to use without having to take off the pendant." I explained.

Kouga was quiet for a few minutes before snorting. "So it's kinda like a seal? I know that Half demons have trouble controlling their demonic blood which is why most of them have something to control it, I imagine that your pendant not only does that, but it might have released your true form if you say you have to conceal your true self." He said.

"Well maybe, I never thought of it that-" I was interrupted as a loud ruckus was being made by the cave entrance. I could smell that musky woodsy smell that only belonged to one person; Inuyasha. Kouga narrowed his eyes before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along behind him towards the cave front. My eyes widened as I looked at his hand around my wrist. What is he doing? Does he not realize I am capable of walking myself? I rolled my eyes and just followed behind instead of making a scene, besides, Inuyasha was already doing a pretty good job of it.

We got to the cave entrance to see Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as two other humans, a huge fire cat, and Shippo, surrounded by wolves. "Hey Dog boy what are you still doing here? And why do you have my woman with you!?" he growled to Inuyasha.

"Feh as if I would come back willingly to this place. It reeks of wolves and I'm not too particularly fond of the smell. I came back because Kagome insisted." Inuyasha said.

"We came back for Alivia! And to keep my promise of helping you get rid of the Birds of Paradise." Kagome said giving me a smile.

I was shocked to say the least. They actually came back for me? I didn't think anyone would ever do that! I just met Kagome today and she's already treating me like I'm a pack member! Kouga must have felt me stiffen and he of course, interpreted it wrong. "Ha as if. Does it look like she wants to go with you? I don't blame her, she could go with you and your mangy mutt, or she could stay here with a real man." He said, puffing out his chest and putting an arm around me.

Normally, if a guy hits on me, I laugh and brush it off, but for some reason, his insult to Inuyasha affected me and I reacted by lightly burning Kouga enough to make him take his arm off of me. "Ow! What the-? Alivia what was that for?" he growled at me, anger apparent in his eyes.

"I don't appreciate your implications. You don't speak for me!" I said, "Now what exactly needs to be done about these Birds?" I said which caused the conversation to change to planning and preparing for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again! Hope you all are enjoying the story! I really appreciate feedback and reviews. But I am also happy to see the number of visitors rapidly increasing. I guess I'll take what i can get! Enjoy Chapter 3! \(^-^)/ -A.

"No way. I am not working with this wolf! We don't need to do this Kagome!" Inuyasha exploded as Kagome tried to get us to work together.

"For once I am in agreement. I only need you in this battle. Once you locate where the shards are in the birds, I'll take care of the rest of the birds." I boasted proudly. I stole a sideways glance at Alivia who was sitting next to Kagome. The longer I spent time with her, the more my beast reacted. In her demonic form she was even more beautiful. Despite the fact that she was half dog demon, I couldn't help but be attracted to her. She is strong, powerful, and she has great battle tactics and I have only known her for half of a day. All I want to do right now is take her away from everything and find out everything about her. I…I WANT to protect her.

"What is your opinion Kouga? Uh Kooouuugaaaa?" I shook myself out of my daze to see Alivia and Kagome peering at me with confused looks.

"Uhh…." I stuttered.

"Feh the wolf can't even stay focused on the topic. THIS is why we don't need to work together, he'll just get himself killed and possibly bring the rest of us down with him." Inuyasha scoffed.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier at this mutt. "Hey quit your whining mutt face! I am a great warrior and I DON'T need the help of a mangy half breed to fight my battles for me!" I said and in a whirl of wind I grabbed Kagome and took off towards the top of the mountains where the Birds of Paradise reside.

"Koga! Put me down!" Kagome screeched at me. I skidded to a halt and placed her down.

"Geez woman why do you have to screech so loud? I have sensitive ears ya know." I said rubbing said digits to get rid of the ringing.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting that you have sensitive ears too!" she said, I'm not sure she was really sincere.

"Whatever. Come on let's get this over with." I said before wrapping my arm around her waist and jumping up the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga once again took off fast with Kagome in his hands. I rolled my eyes in irritation before tensing up as I could sense Inuyasha had turned his gaze onto me. "So. You wanna explain somethin to me?" he said expectantly.<p>

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I said nervously. I noticed the two other humans, who were a few feet away from us, were both also giving me a strange look.

"Tell me wench why it is that you smell so much like my mother and my old man. And also why you look so much like me!" he barked in my face.

I flinched away at the power in his voice, but could feel myself tensing in anger. "Excuse me! Maybe the reason why I never said anything is because hmm….let me think; maybe it's because I HAVE NO IDEA!" I yelled back at him on an equal level of power. Inuyasha's eyes widened as I knew he could sense I was telling the truth.

"You. You really don't know?" he said looking in my eyes.

"No. Okay? I don't know anything about myself okay? I grew up in the future with adoptive parents, who I love dearly, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I don't know anything about my true self. My parents told me they found me at the basin of a waterfall on their shrine 19 years ago. Well 19 years in human years of course." I said.

"Wait. I don't understand. If you are 19, you have been alive for 190 years but how come you talk about your family as if they are alive? If you have truly been around for 190 years then they should be long gone." Inuyasha asked.

"I-I'm not really sure. I really only remember the past 19 years of my life." I shrugged unsure of what to say.

"Pardon me for the interruption, but what I have gathered from what you are saying, it would seem like you have technically only been alive for the past 19 years is that correct?" The monk, whose name is Miroku, asked coming up with the demon slayer, Sango, following behind him.

I nodded my head in agreement as he continued talking, "Inuyasha could it be possible she was under a spell similar to you? It could have been something triggered from the flow of time into the future." He said.

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku before responding, "But it doesn't explain why you smell so much like me and why you look like me."

I didn't have anything to say but before I could respond I heard female giggling from Sango. We all turned to look at her in confusion. She stopped laughing and said "What? You can't see it? It's obvious! You look almost identical, as Inuyasha has said multiple times you smell similar or at least like his parents. It's obvious you two have to be twins! If not twins at the least siblings!"

Miroku started chuckling as he realized what Sango was saying. I felt like an idiot for not even thinking about that possibility. "What? Are you crazy Sango? I don't have a twin, or a sister! I only have a half-brother Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"I….have two actual brothers?" I said bewildered**,** mostly to myself. Inuyasha looked like he was about to argue when we heard a faint high pitched scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and I both said before making eye contact. Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly but then hardened again before taking off towards the mountains with me hot on his tail and the monk and demon slayer flying behind us.

When we got to the top of the mountain we saw Kagome with Kouga and a few other wolf demons hiding behind a huge boulder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said overjoyed. I caught a glimpse of irritation cross Kouga's features before his gaze turned to me. '**Mine. He is suitable for us. We like a challenge.**' My inner beast decided to input at that exact moment. Ignoring her I made my way after Inuyasha who was currently marching over to the group.

"Look who finally decided to show up. You must not be too interested in Kagome if it took you that long to catch up to us. Or are you merely that slow? What a sad excuse for a demon!" Kouga said smugly pulling Kagome into his arms. When Kouga did that my vision flashed red. Confused, I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. I made eye contact with Kagome who in turn gave me a reassuring, but slightly confused look back.

"Can we just get this over with? I have more important things to do than stand here bickering about who is more powerful." Kagome said, shrugging out of Kouga's hold and standing over by me.

"I agree. I, for one, would like to meet my other brother thank you very much." I said giving Inuyasha a look.

"Ha like that'll ever happen. That's a death wish waiting to happen. There is no way I'm gonna let you get anywhere near Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to me.

I was about to argue back when a huge shadow covered us momentarily. "What was that?" I said quietly, my senses were suddenly engulfed in the scent of bird. "Ugh these birds smell disgusting." I muttered to myself, although all of the demons in the area heard me.

"Yeah take a good whiff of that smell Alivia, those are the birds of paradise. Disgusting." Kouga muttered lowly.

"So how do we get rid of them?" Kagome asked quietly.

"What else? We destroy them!" Inuyasha boasted rolling his eyes.

I looked around while trying to figure out why I kept feeling a sense of pure light. Suddenly we were surrounded by birds and there was a giant bird with two heads at the top of the mountain above the hoard of birds. As the wolves ran after the birds, along with Inuyasha slaying some to keep Kagome out of danger, I started to make my way towards the top of the mountain. For whatever reason, I wasn't being attacked by any birds while everyone else around me was fighting to fend them off. I finally made my way to the top of the mountain and standing there was the giant bird monster. It was obvious that this was the leader of the Birds of Paradise. "Look brother! A stray demon. What shall we do with her?" The one thing said. His 'brother' peered at me before snorting,

"Oh brother it is merely a HALF demon, nothing special about that. We might as well devour it, although she is such a tiny thing. Nowhere near enough food to satisfy our immense body. Especially now thanks to the power of the jewel." As they talked to each other, I was disgusted. But when they mentioned the jewel light I noticed a bright purple light coming from below one of the demon bodies. I was so distracted by the light that I did not notice the bird was about to devour me.

I came back to my senses as I heard someone yelling my name, "ALIVIA! Watch out!" shaking my head I saw the bird's mouth a mere feet from me. I flinched away prepared for impact, not quite sure what exactly was going to happen. A few seconds passed and I knew that I either had been killed so fast that I didn't feel it or something else. I opened my eyes to see Kouga flying in front of me, he kicked at the Bird and it flew back against the mountain. I felt my knees gave out as I was filled with relief to know I wasn't going to die, that I had been saved. Kouga rushed over to me as the bird was getting covered in debris from the mountain. "Alivia are you okay?" he said as he pulled me up and close to him.

"Uhm yeah…I-I think so." I managed to stutter out. I leaned into Kouga without realizing it; I was so distraught that the comfort he was providing was what I needed to keep me from having a panic attack.

Before Kouga could say anything we both heard a ruckus behind us. We both turned in time to see Inuyasha swinging his sword and an intense demonic force left the sword and destroyed the large bird that had come out of the mountain, it seemed the battle was over. I felt completely at peace even after all of that power, but it would seem Kouga did not. As soon as Inuyasha's sword was sheathed, he turned towards us. Kouga instantly put his arm around my waist and jumped about 200 feet away from Inuyasha. "Kouga! What are you doing!?" I said as soon as he landed.

"It isn't natural! That-that thing is dangerous." He said baring his teeth.

"What? Inuyasha? He's not a thing you know." I said with a hint of irritation.

"No. Not him. His sword. It's wrong and unnatural." He said again.

"Kouga! What are you doing with her?" Inuyasha yelled brashly before jumping and landing in front of us. I eeped at the sudden nearness, even though I am a demon and have the same fast reflexes it was still weird to actually see it in action.

"Staying away from you! You keep swingin' that thing around you might not hit your intended target! You obviously aren't that trained in your sword. What are you gonna do when you hit one of your friends instead of the other demon?" he said. Rolling my eyes I shoved away from Kouga and walked a few feet between them.

"You two are like kids you know that? Constantly bickering" I said.

"How would you know that? You've only been here a day!" Inuyasha argued.

"Please! As if I don't have more important things to do. Come on Alivia why don't we head back down the mountain and continue our conversation from earlier." Kouga said gently grabbing my arm.

"Hey hands off my sister wolf!" Inuyasha yelled reaching for his arm, pulling it away from me.

"Si-sister!?" Kouga sputtered out. Wide eyed he looked between the both of us for a few seconds. "No way. You two can't be! That's just-"

"Take a good whiff of our scents wolf." Inuyasha interrupted smugly. Kouga stopped and closed his eyes seeming to be focusing. A few seconds later his eyes flashed open and he gritted his teeth. Muttering to himself for a few seconds he turned and started pacing. I gave Inuyasha a confused look, in which he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on I think we've wasted enough time here as it is. We have more important things to do." Inuyasha said to his group and then turned to me, a silent invitation.

"Wait! Now hold on just a minute. If you two really are siblings then how come we are all just now meeting her? I know I would have ran into her before! She wasn't with you when I first showed up. And she appeared on MY lands! Explain that to me!" Kouga said.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha stuttered not sure what to say.

"I might be able to explain some of that, but to tell you the truth, I don't know the full story myself." I said quietly. "The only thing I know for sure, is that I was born in this world, but I was not raised here. The waterfall on your lands Kouga has some sort of connection to time. One of my parents sent me through the waterfall with nothing but this," I paused to raise my pendant, " and a note explaining that it held my true powers within and that I was to receive it on my 190th year, or in human terms, my 19th birthday." I said.

"Wait. What I don't understand is why you got sent to the future but I was left here. Why were we separated?" Inuyasha asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I occasionally have this dream." I said slowly, reminiscing the dream I had the night before.

"Dream? What kind of dream?" Kagome said gently.

"It was weird, there was this lady. Very beautiful. She-she looked like me in my human form, except-" I started and without realizing it, my pendant pulsed and I changed to my human form. I did not know that my human appearance had changed from the one of the future, this was my true human self. My hair was still long and black, but my eyes had changed, they were now a light brown, and to Inuyasha he was staring at a very similar version of our mother. "Except she had brown eyes, deep rich chocolate brown eyes. She was in labor and the midwife said she was having…twins." I said looking up at Inuyasha who was staring at me in shock. Not knowing he was staring at me because of my looks, I continued. "And they didn't know she was having twins. A…a boy was born first and then the girl. After the birth there was a loud ruckus. Everyone was yelling 'he's coming! He's coming!' and in comes this man…Inuyasha you look a lot like him. But yet, different. He then realizes there is more than one child and apparently he didn't even sense the second baby. But as soon as he did he told the lady he had to protect them by taking the girl. Then he went to the waterfall…and then there is a purple light and I woke up." I finished and shook my head as if I was in a trance.

No one said anything for a few minutes, but then Kagome turned to me and said, "You look different than when we first met. Your eyes, they are brown instead of blue."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said and then looked down and my dark hair fell over my shoulders. "Whoa, when did that happen?" I said mostly to myself.

"Heh. You didn't even notice you changed! That doesn't make any sense." Kouga muttered.

Narrowing my eyes I stood up and faced him, closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and felt my powers returning. My hair turned silver, my fangs and claws grew; I opened my eyes and looked right at Kouga, the golden specks within my purple eyes shined brilliantly in anger. "Kouga I have put up with your comments long enough. You act as if you are the greatest gift of all kind and you aren't!" I started walking towards him as I continued, "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you degrade me or Inuyasha or anyone for that matter! You know what you are Kouga? You're a bully and I can't stand bullies." I said, my eyes began to glow with a red ring around my eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down there Alivia." Inuyasha said stepping in between Kouga and myself. He grabbed my wrist and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt my anger shift towards him for holding me back.

"Let me go." I growled out deeply.

"Stand down Alivia. You don't know what you are doing." Inuyasha said calmly never breaking eye contact.

"I said let go!" I yelled and broke free of his grip. Instead of running at Kouga, I turned and fled from the group.

A/N:And that's chapter 3. Review and let me know what you guys think so far! -A.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha! Go after her!" Kagome yelled at me as soon as Alivia had fled.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm going." I said rolling my eyes and running after her. Man she's fast. Is it true? Is she really my sister? She HAS to be! There is absolutely no question…but then…why was she separated from me? This has to be something my old man planned out. I thought to myself as I ran faster to catch up to her.

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods until I came across her sitting by a stream. I slowly walked up to her. "Alivia?" I said cautiously.

She turned her head quickly to look at me. Her eyes were still red, but they no longer held anger, just fear. "What's wrong with me?" she said, her voice a deep growl because of her demonic side.

"Keh nothin is wrong with you stupid! Look at you! You barely even had control of your true demonic self and you've gone and released your inner demon. Pathetic." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! It isn't like I planned this! I don't know what I'm doing!" she said. I stopped as I realized she was having a coherent conversation with me, but yet she was still in her demon form.

"Alivia, do you know where you are?" I asked.

"Well technically no…all I know is I ran off and into the woods." She said shrugging, "Inuyasha, why do you look so confused?" she added.

"Feh. I'm confused as to how you could possibly be in control when you're demon blood obviously is still free." I shouted.

"I don't know how to change back." she said quietly, barely audible. "I-I've changed into…into this monster!" she said splashing her reflection in the river.

I walked up behind her, my reflection appearing next to hers. "Look at your reflection Alivia." I said firmly. A few seconds later she reluctantly did, she made eye contact with me through our reflections. "You are NOT a monster. You are half demon yes, but you are half human too. You are the one who has control, not her." I said nodding at the reflection.

Alivia looked at herself in the stream before turning to me, "Please, tell me how to control it. I don't want to be like this the rest of my life."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She has all of this power and control and she doesn't want it? "Keh. All you have to do is call your human self back and that cancels out the full demon in you, returning you to your half demon state." I said rolling my eyes.

"How do you just do that? What do you have to connect your humanity to?" she asked suddenly. I looked up into her eyes and I felt myself soften completely.

"You know. As my sister I can tell you this, but let me tell you somethin else. Just because we are siblings doesn't mean we'll be all 'buddy-buddy' all the time got it? I still don't know if I can trust you…" I said. I had up a tough defense but I could feel in my heart that I didn't mean it. "Kagome. She's my anchor. When I think of her, I think of how she accepts me as a half demon." I added to answer her question.

Alivia closed her eyes slowly before taking in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes I saw that the red was gone and her eyes had gone back to the strange purple golden speckled eyes she has a half demon. "Thank you." She said.

"Keh for what?" I said gruffly turning away and not making eye contact.

"For helping me. And…for being a protective older brother. I know you are as confused and new to this as I am, maybe you a little more so than myself, but this is a journey we both have to take. Together." She said.

"Keh whatever. Come on kid, let's get back to the others." I said before crossing my arms and abruptly turning away and started walking. I saw out of the corner of my eyes she had jumped up to follow me.

"Kid!? Excuse me! You are only minutes older than me! I am not a kid!" she said pouting at me. I chuckled to myself as I kept walking. It was still a new feeling, this happiness and trust. I only feel this way with Kagome and it wasn't natural at first. But with Alivia, it felt natural, almost as if I have trusted her my entire life.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and I walked back to the area where everyone was waiting. I looked around and noticed that Kouga was nowhere to be found. For some reason, a part of me was disappointed that he was gone. I felt guilty for how I acted towards him and I was hoping to apologize to him. "Keh. Don't go feeling guilty, you had every reason to act the way you did. Don't beat yourself up Liv." Inuyasha said to me quietly. I stopped in my tracks in shock as he called me by my nickname. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I thought of my brother Liam, who had been the one to make up the nickname for me. Inuyasha turned to me and paled, "Wha- what are you crying for!?" he said nervously.<p>

"Sorry. That name…it was a nickname that my broth- I mean someone really close to me gave me when I was little. I'm just a little sentimental right now ignore me." I said chuckling and waving my hand to brush it off.

"Inuyasha! Alivia! You both are okay!" Kagome said running up to us as soon as she saw us come back into eyesight. Sango and Miroku, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, walked up behind Kagome to join the rest of us.

"Keh of course we are. I ain't no scrawny weakling, not like that wolf Kouga." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome instantly narrowed her eyes at him before turning to me. She gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it warmly.

"I'm okay. I promise." I said, smiling back. She released my grip before turning back to Inuyasha. She calmly took in a breath before yelling;

"SIT! Inuyasha how could you be so rude and mean to him!? All he wanted was some help and he's stubborn like you so he didn't come out and ask! He didn't harm me in any way!"

To say I was amused and surprised was an understatement. I had seen this happen once before, but I was too distracted by everything to really notice. I couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha buried a foot into the ground. I heard Sango and Miroku chuckling also, Miroku mumbling something about how mad Kagome was because of how deep in the ground he was.

Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself out of the ground and launched himself right up to Kagome. "What's the matter with you!? All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have been so involved with helping him! We don't have to help everyone we see along the side the road Kagome!"

I watched Kagome bristle up before visibly calming down. I knew what would happen next, all hell would break loose. Just as I expected, Kagome took a deep breath before yelling "SIT BOY!" she then turned swiftly to Sango and asked, "Sango? May I borrow Kirara for a little bit?" As Sango slowly nodded in surprise and confusion, Kagome calmly walked over to Kirara and hopped on. At this point, Inuyasha had drug himself out of the hole in the ground and noticed what she was doing.

"Oi wench! What are you doing?" he called.

Kagome turned her angry gaze on him and yelled, "I'm going home stupid!" and with that, she took off into the sky.

I watched her until she disappeared before blinking. I was confused as to what she meant about going home. "Hey, Kagome is able to go home?" I asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "Yes it would seem that she is able to travel back and forth between the two times."

"Wow. I wonder if I can do that too?" I said mostly to myself.

"No. No way! You are not going back to that place! It's infested with wolves and there is absolutely no way I am letting you near Kouga again." Inuyasha said to me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "That settles it. I want to see if I can go home too."

Inuyasha blanched and gave me a flabbergasted look. "Did you not hear me baka? I said no."

At this point I raised my other eyebrow at him, "You are not the boss of me Inuyasha. Besides I just want to see if it will work okay?"

"I agree with Alivia, Inuyasha. I believe that it would be a smart idea to see if she can return to her home as Kagome can." Miroku said coming up and putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Huh? What's going on?" I said as Miroku continued talking.

"It would be a good decision to find out if she is indeed as powerful as she seems to be. Besides I think I know why you don't want her to go back She is a very beautiful young woman and I think someone else thinks this too." He said before copping a feel of my backside.

I jumped and smacked him across the face before backing away. "What! I thought you were a monk! PERVERT!" I yelled at him.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed my arm to guide me behind him away from Miroku, who had raised his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "Miroku you…" he growled before Miroku continued talking.

"Wow. She has a very similar striking pattern as you do Sango dear." He said waggling his eyes at Sango. Clearing his throat he continued, "Inuyasha you know I am talking about a certain wolf who seems to be in love with Kagome. But you cannot tell me you didn't notice some interesting qualities arising when he was near Alivia." He said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while he blushed a little, avoiding eye contact with the monk, "No. I don't know what you are talking about Miroku."

"What are they rambling on about?" I said turning to Sango who looked at me wide eyed. I had not had much interaction with the female demon slayer but I could tell she was sincere and caring so I figured I could trust her.

"I think that Inuyasha believes that Kouga might have some deeper feelings for you." She explained briefly.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Oh that's right, you weren't brought up as a demon. Okay so what I believe is that Inuyasha has sensed some sort of connection between your inner demon and Kouga's inner demon. Little interactions from earlier in the day might have added fuel to the flame. When demons find their true mates, their inner demons tend to respond more…aggressively." She explained.

My eyes widened as what she said to me sunk in, "So what you are saying is that KOUGA might be my true mate?" I asked and then started laughing. Sango joined in my laughing, which made Miroku and Inuyasha stop arguing and turn to the pair of us.

"Great, the demon slayer and my sister are friends, this won't end well in the future." I heard Inuyasha murmur quietly. I turned to him and gave him a wink before standing.

"The only way I am going to know if I can travel back and forth is if I try! I at least have to try!" I protested.

"Feh. Say it as many times as you want, it ain't happening! Not now. Not ever. Got it?" Inuyasha said before turning and stalking away.

I watched him walk away before whispering quietly to myself, "Why won't he let me go?"

* * *

><p>I was tired of arguing; Miroku was right, but there is no way I'm gonna let that mangy wolf anywhere close to my sister! She just got here, I don't want to lose her. But I would never admit that to anyone. I ignored the conversation that Sango was having with Alivia until I heard a soft whisper, "Why won't he let me go?" My ears flattened against my head as I could hear the sadness and sorrow in Alivia's tone as she asked that. Since there was no reply, she had to have said it to herself. The only way I would ever let her go is if I go with her, Kouga isn't to be trusted and I don't want her to be near him ever.<p>

"Inuyasha! Wait for us!" I heard Sango call. I turned my head slightly to see the three walking in my direction. Shippo had run ahead and jumped onto my shoulder seconds later, "Inuyasha what did you go and do that for?" he asked loudly.

"Do what runt?" I said irritated.

"Make Kagome run off and upset Alivia! You really need to think before you speak baka!" Shippo yelled, making me growl.

"Get off my case!" I yelled while throwing him 20 feet into the air away from me. I knew the kit would be fine, especially since I heard his signature "pop" signaling his transformation to fly away.

"Shippo! Inuyasha why did you do that?" I heard Alivia yell. I winced at the power in her voice, and the accusing tone as well. I keep putting her on my bad side and if I keep doing that she isn't going to want to stick around.

"Keh. The kit will be fine. Don't worry. I think he secretly enjoys it." I muttered.

Alivia rolled her eyes and huffed before walking beside me silently. A part of me chuckled because her reaction sounded so similar to me that it shocked me because I wasn't the one to make that noise. "Don't you think we should find some shelter soon? The sun will set in a few hours." She said to me.

"Feh I don't see why we need to make camp. We need to make it back to Edo so I can go drag Kagome back." I retorted angrily.

"Inuyasha you know we need to stop. We haven't stopped for a couple of days and we could really use the rest." Sango interjected.

"Fine. There is a spring up ahead that we can make camp near." I said. Alivia's eyes widened before she turned to me excitedly.

"How do you know there is a spring up ahead? How can you tell!?" She said jumping up and down demanding I tell her.

"Okay okay! Knock it off. Calm down and focus. Use your senses to sift through the different scents." I said.

She was silent for a moment before she turned her head towards the direction of the hot springs. "I smell the steam! It's a muggy watery scent!" she said opening her eyes and looking at me.

I nodded my head once. I was proud that she had picked it up so suddenly. I have had my entire life as a half demon and knowing she hasn't is like teaching a new pup all of these things.

"Okay we make camp here. Let's get to work. I want to set off for Edo early so we make it there by the middle of the day." I barked as we all did duties to set up camp for the night.

A/N: and that is Chapter 4! I hope you all are enjoying my story. I do apologize if my characters seem a little out of character but since my main focus is on Alivia, who is from the present time, it is a little harder for her to imagine them in a different way. Please review! I really want to hear what you guys all think so far. I have quite a bit already written but i am waiting to post all of it because I want to hear from you guys. I'll take criticism, questions, even ideas! i am totally open to ideas and could even put them into my story somewhere! Well Thanks see you guys next chapter! -A.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! I am doing my best to update every day, but it is hard to remember to update when all I want to do is continue writing! I have so much more already written for you guys but i am only posting it chapters at a time because if i dont get any reviews or readers i won't have any new stuff to give to you guys and this way I can keep working on my story and not feel too bad about not updating!

I want to also let you all know that I am going to do my best to answer any reviews in the chapter updates so bear with me if you review and i do not answer right away. But you could always PM me and I can talk to you all there!

Wolf-Lover26: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I am so glad you are emjoying my story and i definitely will keep writing!

And now without further adieu, I give you Chapter 5! \(^o^)/

* * *

><p>Ever since Inuyasha had told me how to sift through different scents, I had been sniffing everything and sorting different scents into memory. "If you keep doing that, your nose is gonna go into overdrive. You'll wear yourself out." Inuyasha said to me.<p>

"How can you tell?" I asked joking suspicion.

"Idiot I can hear you sniffing around." He said giving me an equally serious face.

"Oh. Duh right. Okay I'm gonna go to the hot spring now don't follow me!" I said directing that last part to a particular monk who was sitting a few feet from me. Said monk put his arms up in defense before chuckling nervously and glancing at Inuyasha before going back to his tea.

"Keh. Do what you want wench, but don't take too long doing it." Inuyasha grumbled. I rolled my eyes and scoffed before heading off into the forest towards the hot springs.

An hour later I walked back to the campfire, my silver hair dripping water behind me as I walked. When I returned to the campsite I saw that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were playing a game of cards and Inuyasha was sitting against a tree a few feet away with Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. Shippo looked up as he sensed my return, "Alivia! Come join us! We are playing a game Kagome taught us from your time!" he called. Sitting next to Sango, she turned to me and said "It is a game called Go Fish. Have you played it before Alivia?"

"Yes I have played this game! I used to play it with Liam for hours when we were younger." I said reminiscing and not realizing that I had spoken of my other brother.

"Liam? Who is that?" Shippo said innocently.

"Oh he's err…." I said awkwardly. I gave Inuyasha a look before continuing, "He's my brother."

"But I thought Inuyasha was your brother? Inuyasha you said Sesshomaru was your only brother!?" Shippo said confused.

"Shippo…He's my adoptive brother. From my time. I was adopted into a family that already had a child so I grew up with Liam as my brother." I explained. Inuyasha's face was clear of all emotion as I spoke of Liam.

"It's getting late, let's get some rest before heading back to Edo in the morning." Miroku interjected and we all agreed.

An hour after everyone fell asleep, I quietly sat up. Now was my chance to head back to the waterfall and see if I was allowed to return to my time. Masking my aura, I quietly got up as to not disturb Shippo who had decided to sleep near me. I also made sure I was extra silent as I passed Inuyasha. If he was anything like me, he was a light sleeper. As soon as I was far enough away I took off into a sprint back towards the wolves den. I followed the scent of Pine, fresh and clean; Kouga's scent.

Coming to the clearing I noticed that there were a few wolves on duty. The only way I would make it passed them without being seen would be if I took them out or caused a distraction to get them away from the waterfall basin. I released my aura enough for them to sense me. When they started heading towards me I quickly re-masked my aura and took off towards the waterfall basin. I stopped at the edge of the water when I sensed an aura behind me. "Alivia. What are you doing here again?" Kouga said lowly.

I whirled around wide eyed, "Kouga! I- I Uh…" I didn't know what to say. So I turned and jumped into the water and was instantly surrounded by a glowing purple light.

* * *

><p>Damn…I dozed off. I always do that! If I fall asleep then who will watch over the pack? I instantly noticed something was wrong. Scanning the group everything looked normal except Alivia. She didn't look like she was moving. I silently walked over there and nudged her. Her form instantly flattened, Shippo shifted and I noticed it was a trick. She wasn't there! I growled lowly and flared my aura in search of hers. Her aura was everywhere. She tricked my senses into thinking she was still here. I closed my eyes and focused more on where her scent trailed farthest away. It was towards the East. Back towards that damn wolf! She was going back to the waterfall!<p>

I had to go back and retrieve her before she went through! Kirara opened her eyes as I passed by her silently. "Watch over everyone, I'll be back." Kirara nodded before lowering her head again. I ran off towards the East. When I arrived I was instantly surrounded by wolves.

"I don't have time for any of this move out of my way!" I growled at the wolves who growled back at me in response.

"Look who decided to drop in! What do ya want at this time of night mutt?" Kouga said, walking through the crowd of wolves easily.

"Keh. I came here to retrieve Alivia. I smell her scent all over the place." I muttered growling at the wolf.

"Hate to break it to ya mutt face but she ain't here." Kouga said smiling smugly.

"What!? You mean, she already crossed over?" I said surprised.

"I managed to catch her right before she jumped, but in the end I think she was scared of confrontation. She turned tail and jumped into the water. The basin glowed in a mysterious purple light and she hasn't surfaced since. Her scent disappeared right at the water's edge." Kouga said with a strange look towards the waterfall.

"Move it wolf boy I have a sister to retrieve." I growled before jumping past him and into the water which welcomed me just like the bone eater's well.

* * *

><p>What surprised me the most about my blind leap of faith into the waterfall basin was the fact that I didn't drown. I was surrounded by water, yet when I surfaced I was dry and not in need to breathe. Looking around slowly I took in the familiar sights, scents, and sounds of my home. I could feel tears welling up as I took off towards my home.<p>

Opening the front door I ran straight into the arms of Liam who was shocked to see me. "Alivia? You-You're okay! Mom! Dad! It's Alivia she's home!" he hollered while holding me in his arms. I was aware that both of my parents rushed into the foyer grief washed with relief as they wrapped their arms around Liam and myself and cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I managed to get out.

"Shh Honey all that matters is that you are home and that you are safe." Mama said soothingly.

"What happened to you Liv? We were so worried when you didn't come home from school. We thought that you had decided to stay at school since it was your birthday but when Lanie called asking for you we knew something was wrong." My dad said.

"I-I don't know if you are going to believe me or not. But, I was pulled into the waterfall and ended up 500 years into the past." I admitted.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Liam burst out laughing. "You're saying that the 'sacred waterfall' pulled you into the water and teleported you 500 years into the past?"

I was going to respond when I saw my parents giving each other a look. "What is it?" I said to them.

"Alivia dear, why don't you go change? We can all meet in the living room. Are you hungry? I'm going to make some tea and soup for you and then we can talk." Mama said giving me a side hug and heading into the kitchen.

I nodded my head and made my way up to my room. As I walked into my room and passed my vanity I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I looked more like a demon. I looked less 'childlike,' less baby fat on my face, my skin was a creamy glowing color. I looked older. And a lot prettier. I'm not one to be conceited or anything but I looked more define. My eyes glowed slightly but they were my purple and golden speckled color. I changed into a pair of form fitted gray sweats and a pink tank top and brushed my hair. My silver pendant shined slightly as I moved around my room. I could feel it pulsing in time with my heartbeat, with my power. Suddenly it pulsed differently and I sensed an aura coming from my window. It was a powerful aura, and smelled of the woods. Inuyasha!

I whirled around to face my bay window and saw Inuyasha crawling in through the open window. "Wench! What did I tell you about-!" I quickly cut him off by rushing at him and placing a hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet! Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?" I asked wide eyed.

"Feh I'm here to take you back baka! I told you not to leave!" He said lowly.

"Yeah? And I decided you aren't the boss of me and I wanted to come home! If Kagome can leave I can too!" I said stubbornly. I was so caught up in the argument that I didn't notice until it was too late that Liam was on his way to my room.

"Hey Liv are you okay-?" he started, opening my door and freezing when he saw both Inuyasha and I looking identically wide eyed at Liam.

"Uh… Mom? I think you want to come see this!" Liam called without looking away from the two of us.

"Oh this is great. Just great!" I grumbled in a very Inuyasha way.

My mom came running up the stairs into the room and gasped. "Oh my…"

"Mom don't freak out." I started to say but was interrupted.

"You look identical! You HAVE to be related! You came from the waterfall didn't you! That must mean you are related!" she said one after the other full of excitement.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Liam said slowly.

"Sorry. Come! All of you downstairs now. I have to talk to you and it is convenient that you are here young man." She said including Inuyasha.

We walked down the stairs and Inuyasha turned to me, "why is she so….calm about me being here?"

"I actually am not sure. I know she wouldn't freak out because of you being a half demon but whatever she has to say I'm sure it is super important." I said quietly as we went into the living room where there was tea and soup with crackers sitting on the coffee table.

"I wasn't sure when we were going to tell you this Alivia dear, but a few years after we discovered you in the water basin, your father came across a sacred scroll in the well house library. It mentioned you…both of you." She started looking at both Inuyasha and myself at the end.

"What does this scroll say?" I ask intently while nibbling on a cracker.

"It mentions 'two, with the help of the third, born of the Great Dog Demon, shall conquer a great evil and restore balance to the world and all that are entitled…by purifying the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls." My father interjected.

I heard Inuyasha take in a sharp breath. I looked at him out of my peripheral vision before turning back to my parents. "Two with the help of a third? A great evil? What great evil? Does it say?" I asked.

"Unfortunately it does not, but I take it you might know who we are talking about son?" My father said nodding at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha in turn blushed slightly, "Keh. 'Course I know who it is, but there ain't no way in hell she's getting within 1000 feet of that bastard." He said gazing at me intently.

I rolled my eyes before scoffing. "Can't you hear baka? Two with the help of the third born of the Great Dog Demon shall conquer. If I am to assume this Great Dog Demon is probably our father and you mentioned yourself that you have a half-brother, which means he is also MY half-brother. You plus me, plus this other demon equals three. You NEED me there." I countered back.

"No there is no way I am gonna listen to some scrap of paper that says some words. You. Are. Not. Getting. Anywhere. Near. Naraku." He growled lowly to me.

"Naraku?" I questioned. Inuyasha blanched as he realized his slip up.

"Uh it's nothing. Forget it." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Is that so? Well fine then! I'll just have to seek out my OTHER apparent brother and make you the one to join us." I said stubbornly.

"Alivia, it is dangerous, you just arrived home! Are you sure you want to go back?" Liam said suddenly.

His nervousness made me stop. I looked at Liam and then my father and then lastly to my Mama. Both of my parents had looks of sadness, mixed with understanding. I knew that they would encourage me to choose my own path. I turned to Liam before responding with a smile, "Liam, I wasn't born here. I was born in that world. That is where I belong. I'll come back I promise!" I said to him.

"Really? You would live in both worlds?" he asked quietly, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Of course Liam, I would never abandon you guys." I said giving him a hug.

* * *

><p>I could not believe this. I mean I did come here to take her back with me, but this!? If I wouldn't let her near that mangy wolf what makes 'fate' think I'd let her near Naraku!? No way! She's one of a kind! A half demon and a powerful priestess! If Naraku found out about her he would come after her no doubt. "I'm just going to go pack some stuff to take back with me, I'm going prepared this time." I heard her say before she ran up the stairs, leaving me with the strangers she called family.<p>

It became eerily silent. The mother seemed to be the most accepting of what was happening. She gave me a reassuring glance or smile every now and then and I could tell she harbored no ill feelings toward me. The father was also accepting, I could tell he was still leery but I could sense it was more of the fact that Alivia is coming back with me and she won't be near him. The other boy; Liam, Alivia said his name was, looked at me as if I was the devil himself. He wasn't accepting at all and I could sense his hatred towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled lowly. In response he turned from me and went up the stairs and away from Alivia's room, seconds later a door slammed shut. "You know, when I first saw you I thought I was hallucinating." The woman said to me.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" I asked confused.

"I knew that Alivia had family in your world, but I did not know that she had a twin brother. But to be honest, I did not know she would find you when she crossed over." She added.

"You knew she would come to my time?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded her head before continuing, "We knew as soon as she reached her 190th year and received that pendant that she would be returning to her intended time." she said.

"It was only a matter of time before the spiritual power within the water called to her spirit, we did not realize that the releasing of her true power within the pendant was what it took to awaken that power." The male added.

After that comment it was silent and I was itching to leave. I turned and without a word ran up the stairs to Alivia's room.

Opening the already cracked door, I could see her rushing around the room at a fast speed, if I was human, she would look like a blur, but with my clear vision I could see her perfectly. Shaking my head and chuckling I walked into the room. "Oi wench let's get a move on I still need to go get Kagome and drag her scrawny butt back here. I have work to do." I said.

She suddenly stopped mid run and looked at me. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there before saying something to Me." she said slightly sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes before responding, "Someone is getting the hang of using demonic powers…" I said trailing off.

She stuck her tongue out at me before turning her back to me and began to take off her tank top. "Whoa wha-what are you doing?" I sputtered averting my eyes.

"Please, we are related aren't we? Don't tell me you're embarrassed!" she said turning to face me, her shirt still halfway on her body. She rolled her eyes when I didn't respond and turned to finish what she was doing. I averted my eyes but couldn't help but notice something on her back. Trailing from her waist up her spine and spread out along her shoulders, were black demonic spiral markings, similar to Sesshomaru's marks but hers were more intricate.

"Oi. What are those markings?" I asked.

She turned at me confused before bending her head at a slightly awkward angle, and looking at her own back. "Huh...I wasn't aware that you could see those." She said nonchalantly. "They actually go all over my body but I mask the ones on my arms, legs and face." She added when I continued to look at her.

"You have demonic markings even though you are only half demon?" I said incredulously.

She shrugged her shoulders before responding, "Yeah, and they make a shape on my forehead but spiral out randomly everywhere else." She said while throwing on a different black tank top. She had thrown on a pair of what Kagome called "jeans." Except these were skin tight and a dark blue color. They also left nothing to the imagination, much like Sango's skin tight slayer outfit.

"Wait, a shape? What shape?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"A Crescent Moon." She said turning, said symbol appeared on her forehead along with more of the same spiraling designs around it framing down her face and neck, presumably connecting with the marks on her shoulders. They also appeared on her arms and even though they were hidden, I knew that they were on her legs as well. It was similar to Sesshomaru's, but the only difference was that her black markings only outlined the symbol, it wasn't a filled in Moon, just the outline but there was no mistaking the resemblance.

"Well damn…we might have to visit that arrogant jerk after all." I muttered mostly to myself. My old man did not have that symbol so she didn't inherit it from him, or mother, but that doesn't explain how she inherited it. "Are you almost ready wench? You are almost as bad as Kagome. AND you have demon speed!" I said. She chuckled at me while pulling on a pair of black long shoes, boots they were called. She pulled on a purple jacket that had a tough fabric similar to my robe of the fire rat. "Hey what is this fabric?" I asked grabbing her arm to look at the fabric. It smelled of leather from Totosai's shop.

"It is leather." She said looking at me confused. "It is a special leather fabric, it protects me, like your robe of the fire rat." She added nodding at my clothing.

"Alright are you finally ready to go?" I said.

"Yeah yeah okay lets go." She said swinging a backpack similar to Kagome's over her shoulder. "I just have to grab one more thing and then we can go." She added brushing past me to her closet.

"Keh, don't you have enough things from there?" I asked following behind her.

She continued to ignore me and pushed aside her clothes revealing a hidden cabinet built in to her wall. She opened the door by waving her hand in front of it and a wave of purple light followed the hand motion which unlocked the cabinet. "It only opens with my spiritual powers." She said to me even when I did not ask that question. When she opened the cabinet I saw what was being locked in there. A long mahogany colored bow was mounted in a clear case inside the cabinet. There was a modernized version of a quiver full of shiny black arrows next to the bow. Stringing the bow across her back and adding the quiver to it as well, she turned to with a smile and said, "Now I definitely am ready to go!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked at me strangely before asking, "You are an archer?"<p>

I gave him a dull look before replying, "Uh yeah, did you not just see me pull out a very HEAVILY guarded bow and a quiver full of arrows?"

"Keh. Of course I did." he muttered blushing lightly.

"You put up such a tough front but I can see right through it." I said giggling at him.

"Whatever, you gonna cover up your markings?" he asked which reminded me that I still had them showing. I slowly oppressed some of my aura to cover those markings that were visible.

We walked down the stairs and I was met with my mother handing me a first aid kit full of different medicinal objects. "What is this Mama?" I asked taking it from her hands.

"Take this. You know as well as I do that we have advanced technology here, this might come in handy when you need it the most." She said smiling.

I took the kit and put it in my bag with everything else I had shoved in there and then pulled my mom into a hug. "I love you Mama, I promise I will come back." I said quietly before turning and walking out the door after Inuyasha.

"As I was saying, what did I tell you about coming back here?" Inuyasha said irritably as we walked down the lane to the waterfall.

"You told me I couldn't come back. But if I hadn't come back I wouldn't have learned that you NEED me there." I said smugly. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and scoffed, grumbling to himself.

"I also think it was necessary to come back so I could get my bow." I added.

"Keh whatever wench, let's get back don't forget I have to drag Kagome back still." He said once we got to the waterfall basin.

"Yeah I know you told me already." I said rolling my eyes.

I looked at the water, uncertainty creeping into my thoughts. Inuyasha must have noticed it because he 'keh'd' before nudging me. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said before jumping into the water which started glowing that familiar purple color.

A/N: There you have it! Chapter 5! I hope me leaving this chapter and quite possibly a few other chapters with dialogue doesn't drive you all crazy! Please Read and Review! I would appreciate it very much! -A.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo! I am sorry that I updated chapter 5 so late yesterday but here I am today with chapter 6! Not to give any spoiler alerts or anything but this chapter has my first battle scene and although it is not a very heavy battle I definitely would love to hear any thoughts or ideas on how to improve my battle writing skills for future chapters. Enough babbling from me. Hope you all enjoy chapter 6! -A.

Wolf-Lover26: Thank you again for reviewing I really love all of the questions and feedback you are giving! And as for your questions you will find out about Kagome returning to the group in this chapter. And as for Kouga's reactions towards Alivia traveling back and forth to her own era, that will be answered in a few chapters.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ledge above the cave entrance nearest to the waterfall when I sensed spiritual power coming from the waterfall. Peering into the water I saw it take on a purple glow. A few seconds later, the scent of berries and vanilla attacked my senses. It was also mixed in with the scent of that mutt Inuyasha. Hopping off the ledge I stood near the basin, a figure appeared in the water and slowly rose to the top of the water. Alivia rose from the water, her eyes closed and peace rested on her face. She had changed clothing and what I saw made my inner demon howl. She had exchanged her maroon skirt and flowing shirt for a pair of dark skin tight pants of some strange fabric. They clung to her long muscular toned legs. She had on a purple leather jacket and a black little top underneath. She had strange feet coverings that came up to her knees. She looked stunning. It took everything in me to control my inner demon from taking her right then and there. My beast is a stubborn fool to think I would move so fast like that with Alivia.<p>

Strapped to her back was an intimidating looking bow and quiver full of arrows. She also had a pack strapped to her back. She opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she saw was me, standing in front of her. I reached a hand out and she took it hesitantly. I pulled her to my chest and away from the water as the light faded and the water returned to its original liquid state. Keeping my arm around her waist, I jumped back to the ledge above the basin and gently set her down. "Kouga? What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? If you wanted to be drenched then be my guest, jump back in." I scoffed. "Hey where's mutt face?" I asked looking around. I could sense him nearby and I could also smell him but he was no where to be seen.

Alivia looked around confused, "I don't know. He was right behind me!" she said nervously.

A few seconds later, the water basin began to glow again and Inuyasha exploded out of the water splashing water everywhere. Unlike Alivia, he was soaked to the bone. Inuyasha landed right in front of Alivia and myself and growled. "Wolf get away from her!"

"Hey look dog boy, why don't you get out of here? My wolves are getting jumpy with your stink clouding up the area." I said. Inuyasha growled at me in response while Alivia shoved herself out of my grip and towards Inuyasha.

"Kouga you are such a jerk you know that? Your attitude could use some improving. If you ever wanted a chance with me your attitude towards my brother guarantees that would never happen." She said before turning and leaping off of the ledge gracefully and took off running.

"Keh. I know you don't have a chance with her anyways because I would never allow it, but it doesn't seem like she needs any persuading. I think you have that one covered eh wolf boy?" Inuyasha snickered before leaping off of the ledge after Alivia.

I had barely heard Inuyasha's comment for when she mentioned the thought of us two together my inner demon froze, making it extremely difficult to focus. Damn, maybe she is my true mate.

* * *

><p>I could sense Inuyasha catching up to me about a mile away so I decided to stop and let him catch up. When he did I could tell he was dry from the water. "What happened? Why didn't you appear with me when we came back to this time?" I asked.<p>

"Feh. As if I had the answer to that. Wench I have no clue what split us up. I didn't sense any evil or anything to separate us." He replied.

"Maybe only one of us can appear at the same time." I said mostly to myself.

"Who knows? All I know is that we have about an hour before sunrise so I suggest we get a move on it and get back to camp before the others wake up and start asking questions." Inuyasha said before heading west towards camp.

When we arrived at camp I saw that a new person had joined the camp and was stirring up the coals in the fire. "Kagome!" I said loud enough for her to hear me without waking anyone else in the camp.

"Alivia! You are still here? Good! I'm so glad." She said giving me a hug. And then looking at my outfit, "You look good!" she added.

"What these? It's just my favorite jeans and my favorite special jacket. It is similar to Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat." I explained again.

"It looks like plain old leather!" she said grabbing the sleeve to feel the fabric.

"I know that's the best part!" I giggled.

We were interrupted by Inuyasha coming and standing in front of me in Kagome's face. "How did you make it back here so fast wench?" he growled out.

"Uhhh Kirara brought me back, she met me at the well like I told her to do." she said as if it was the simplest thing.

"Keh. Whatever it's a good thing you are back because we need to get a move on and we don't have the time to be messing around." He said before going over to Shippo and nudging him awake, causing him to jolt up with a yell, waking up Miroku and Sango in the process. "Good now that everyone is awake, let's go." He said before stalking off, I could sense Inuyasha was so upset that his scent was drenched in anger.

"What's his problem?" Sango said coming up to Kagome and I. We both shared a look, one of sadness and guilt, and one of understanding.

"I think he's just in a bad mood because I went home." I admitted only swaying from the truth slightly. Sango looked at me wide eyed before noticing my change of clothes, backpack, and my special weapon strung to my back.

She gasped as she took in my bow, "I have heard of this bow before! It is the bow of Mt. Midori, an incredibly spiritual place. I have heard rumors that this mountain is the purest mountain in the world. The top of the mountain was named after the greatest priestess to ever live; Midoriko." She said in awe. "Do you think I could see it?" she said nodding at my bow.

"Sure." I said pulling it over my shoulder and handing it over to her. Kagome took a few steps closer to her to look at the bow also.

"Wow. It has such a cool design!" Kagome said rubbing her hand along the bow.

"Not designs, it is ancient writing. Most likely powerful sutras." Sango said.

"Sango is right, it is said that the bow of Mt. Midori was carved out of a single branch from the tree on the very highest point of the mountain. It is also said that those carvings were done by the Lady Midoriko herself." Miroku interjected coming over to us.

"Wow!" Kagome drawled out in awe. "That must mean you are an extremely powerful priestess Alivia! To be able to use the very bow carved and used by Midoriko herself! Only someone with intense spiritual powers could even dream of being able to control the power that flows through that bow!" she added.

"Keh and that is exactly the reason I don't want you anywhere near Naraku." I heard a gruff voice say. Turning, we saw that Inuyasha had returned and he seemed calmer.

"On the contrary, it could also come in handy Inuyasha, she could be a great asset." Miroku contradicted. Inuyasha in turn glared at Miroku before turning back to me.

"No. And that is final." He said.

"So what are you going to do then? You insist that I come back to this time with you and you won't let me out of your sight. How do you expect to get rid of Naraku and not expose me to him at the same time?" I asked icily. I could see Inuyasha visibly tense at the tone of my voice.

"Keh…We'll deal with that when the time comes. Come on, I can smell him nearby." He said suddenly before taking off. Sango and Miroku sobered up and hopped on Kirara instantly and flew off after him. Inuyasha came back and crouched, Kagome jumped onto his back after throwing water on the fire and grabbing her pack. Inuyasha looked at me silently communicating before taking off at a run. I easily kept up with him as we ran north east. As we continued North East, I began to get a bad feeling. An evil aura continued to get closer and closer. As we came upon a barrier I began to get a specific scent. The only thing is, this one scent didn't smell like one thing, it smelled like many, many things all combined into one. "What is that God Awful stench? It's worse than those Birds of Paradise!" I hollered over to Inuyasha.

"Keh. That's Naraku. And you better listen to me when I tell you to stay out of sight and I want you to mask your aura and scent. Naraku doesn't need to know you exist." He said to me gruffly. I rolled my eyes at his response. As we got closer I began to pick up another scent, this one all too familiar.

"Hey…What's Kouga doing nearby?" I asked. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, causing myself, and Kirara to skid to a stop and turn back to him.

After dumping Kagome unceremoniously on the ground, Inuyasha turned to all of us. "Stay here got it? I'm going to go check it out. I'll come back for ya after I see what we are up against." He said to us before turning and leaping off towards the scent of Kouga and Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after the retreating red clad half demon. I scoffed before walking towards where he was headed.

"Whoa there. Where are you going Alivia?" Miroku asked, stopping me with his staff against my stomach.

"Where do you think? Come on, do you honestly think that he is going to come back and get us?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alivia is right Miroku, Inuyasha won't come back for us, especially if he spots Naraku. We'll follow behind him and watch to see what he does." Sango said coming up next to me.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Kagome said.

We ran after Inuyasha and a few minutes later we arrived at a huge barrier. Inuyasha stood in front of it and he tensed when he sensed our auras. Turning he glared at us before saying, "What did I tell you guys about waiting for me to come back and get you?"

"Come on Inuyasha, we are all in this together you can't just expect us to let you take this on all on your own!" Kagome huffed at him.

"Keh whatever…It's your funerals…" he mumbled before turning to me. "Except you. Keep that aura masked and stay out of sight. I don't want to see one silver hair of yours, got it?" he added.

Rolling my eyes I put my hands on my hips and said "Excuuse me! Inuyasha if I was going to get myself killed I wouldn't have hidden my aura. I'm not stupid, I can tell how tense you all are and I believe you when you talk about how dangerous Naraku is. I'm not suicidal and I know how to follow orders when they are necessary."

Inuyasha flushed before 'keh-ing' and turning back towards the barrier that pulsed a few seconds later. "Let's go." He said and we all took off into the barrier that had granted us entrance to what lay hidden inside.

* * *

><p><em>My brothers. All slaughtered. I am going to KILL that bastard! That half demon is going to die by my hands. Tonight! I can smell him nearby. Soon…very soon.<strong> She is also near. Kill the murderer and take the girl for us. We shall have two victories tonight.<strong>_ I grinned to myself as my demon went returned to dormancy in my mind. I reveled in the scent that was Alivia's that filled my senses. I was confused as the group got closer to me that Alivia's scent and aura itself disappeared. I growled when I saw the monk and slayer riding the fire cat and my eyes bled red as Inuyasha came into sight with Kagome on his back. "Murderer! How dare you show your face to me!?" I bellowed to the mutt.

"Excuse me? Wolf what the hell are you doing here? Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha said skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Naraku? What are you talking about Mutt Face? YOU slaughtered my pack! And I am going to KILL you for that!" I said and lunged at Inuyasha, causing the group of four to split up. But it didn't matter, my eyes were only set on killing that monster.

* * *

><p>It was super hard for me to just sit by and watch Kouga go after Inuyasha. Someone was setting Kouga up, Inuyasha wouldn't have slaughtered his pack! looking around I noticed that there were many of slaughtered wolf demons scattered everywhere. Just the scent alone made me want to puke. I have to do something to help though! Before I was able to do something, Miroku slid across the boulder I was hiding behind and leaned against it close to me. "Alivia, whatever you do, do not show yourself! If Naraku is truly behind this like we think he is, then he is manipulating Kouga to kill Inuyasha and we can't afford Naraku to have his eyes on you as well." He said quietly while watching the battle closely. I could see Kagome on Kirara, hidden on top of the castle and Sango standing out of the way in battle stance ready to jump in whenever necessary.<p>

"Miroku I can't just- wait! There is another demon here! I think it's a female demon and she's heading this way!" I said looking towards the castle's main entrance. A few minutes later, a tall black haired demonness walked out of the doors slowly, observing the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha,

"Kagura!" I heard Sango gasp quietly, but to me, it was clear as day. I knew that if I could hear Sango, then this 'Kagura' demon could hear her as well but she did not make any notice towards Sango, only walked slowly towards the battle. Behind Kagura, a figured appeared. It was clearly a man, or a demon, wearing a baboon felt and mask. Miroku gasped before turning to me. "Stay here. Got it? I have to go help Sango." He said before running off after Sango who had taken off after the figure of the man in the castle. After they had left I turned my attention back to the battle that was ensuing. I was itching to do something besides just sitting there helplessly. Kagura had decided to make Inuyasha's job harder by ganging up on him but he seemed to be fairing fairly well. All of a sudden I felt a blast of purity and saw an arrow flying straight for Kagura. I gasped and looked up at Kagome who had another arrow notched and ready to fire. Of course! I could help by concealing myself but could still use my arrows to help out. Duh! I quickly pulled out an arrow from my quiver and notched an arrow. At this point I decided not to unleash my true powers within the bow but to rely only on my natural, suppressed, spiritual powers. I took aim at Kagura and let my arrow fly straight and true. I was sure that it would hit her but at the last second she waved her fan and redirected the arrow which, in turn, flew and hit the building Kagome was standing on.

"Where the hell did that arrow come from!?" Kagura screeched, looking extremely distraught and jumbled. I smirked as I realized it had caught her off guard. Any second of hesitation later, and she would have been instantly purified. I turned to look back at Kagome who was sitting atop of Kirara. I sighed in relief before notching another arrow.

Suddenly it got deathly silent. Lowering my bow I saw Kagura smirked. I turned with a horrified look and saw Kouga standing over a motionless Inuyasha. Kouga's arm was a bluish purple color, it had to do with the jewel shard that was placed in his arm. His eyes were tainted red and he made a move to deliver the final blow before Kagura skirted her way over to Kouga. "Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome yell when he didn't move or respond. I felt everything suddenly stop. There is no way he could be dead! Kagura turned to Kouga and began attacking him. The weird part about it was that Kouga suddenly was unable to fight back. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and my vision became clearer. I saw Kouga was clutching his now obviously poisoned arm and was doing his best to fend off the bodies of his dead comrades that Kagura seemed to be able to control. At that moment my beast roared and I took quick action. To hell with Inuyasha's request to stay hidden!

At that moment though, Inuyasha stirred and got up. I felt his aura pulse and I stopped and turned to him look at him bewildered, I thought he was dead!

* * *

><p><em>That damn wolf, I'm gonna kill him. And if he's already dead? I'm gonna steal the Ice Prince's damn Tenseiga and revive him so I can kill him again.<em> I struggled to sit up and as I did I felt Alivia's protective barrier explode, and her aura was released and man was she upset! "Damn it Alivia! Just what the hell are you doing!?" I called to her. I used Tetsuseiga to pull myself up and limp my way towards her. She stopped when she saw me and looked at me intently. I could see her eyes were rimmed red and her demon markings were visible on her face. "Alivia!" I growled out lowly to her. The only visible response I got out of her was her right ear flicking slightly, before she turned and stalked towards Kagura and Kouga. That must be it! Damn that wolf! Alivia isn't in control here, it is her beast who has woken and taken control. That must mean that Kouga is her true soul mate. "Damn it. Now It is going to be harder to keep him away from her…." I growled to myself.

I watched as Alivia stalked over to Kagura growling. "Wind Sorceress, just what do you think you are doing?" Alivia said. I knew it was her beast because her voice was lower and it was a growl as well. Much like my own demon side and exactly how she was a few days ago.

Kagura looked shocked as Alivia revealed herself and her aura and was stalking towards her. "Who-who are you?" she stuttered out, her wind faltered as she backed away from Alivia.

"Me? Oh don't worry about me, besides being your worst nightmare, you have nothing to worry about!" Alivia said "cheerfully." My eyes widened as her eyes went completely red and she smile ferally. This was a whole new side to Alivia that would have to be monitored VERY closely. I am not even sure she is aware of this darkness her demon possesses.

"Alivia what are you doing!?" I yelled and then winced in pain. Damn it my healing wasn't as fast as it should be because of all the blood I was losing.

"Wench I don't know who you think you are, full demon or not, you are still no match for me! How dare you threaten me?!" Kagura said whipping her fan out and attacking Alivia with her dance of the blades.

"Look out!" I called but was stopped in surprise when Alivia waved her hand, as if she was swatting a fly, and the wind died before it hit her instantly. Full demon? What is going on here? Alivia is only half demon, why did Kagura call her a full demon? Is it because her demon has taken over or is it something else?

"What? Seriously who are you?" Kagura said shaking. At this point, I had gotten some of my strength back and was coming up next to Alivia who was mere feet from Kagura.

"Alivia. I got it from here. Go check on Kouga." I said. As soon as I had said Kouga's name her aura pulsed and her eyes returned to normal and her markings faded away. She blinked a few times before shaking her head and turned to me confused. "Not now. Just go take care of that stupid wolf." I said before turning to Kagura to finish her off.

* * *

><p><em> Kouga…he is injured, that's right.<em> I regained control of myself as I remembered what had happened to him. I turned swiftly and took off towards him, he was crumpled on the ground and not moving, Kagome and Shippo were by his side when I showed up. "Kouga?" I said quietly.

Kouga stirred and groaned. He lifted his eyes to mine and let out a chuckle, "Hey Beautiful, what are you doing here?"

"Kouga…you're gonna be okay alright? We'll get this out of you." Kagome said.

"But how? It is a poisoned crystal Kagome!" Shippo interjected.

"Well maybe I can purify it?" Kagome said and reached her hand out to touch Kouga's arm but was repelled away from a barrier.

"Ouch…there is a strong barrier, I can't purify through it." Kagome said sadly.

"Let me try." I said quietly. I moved around Kagome and sat down near his arm. I could sense how strong the poison in his arm was and I knew it would take a special purification spell, one that I knew Kagome would not know how to do yet.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on pulling the poison from within his arm into my body to purify the poison that is in his blood. I could feel all of the poison moving from throughout his body all into his arm before dispersing into my hands and becoming instantly purified. After a few moments, Kouga's arm returned to his normal skin color and all of his injuries were cleansed and repaired as well. Kouga stirred and sat up slowly, "What did you do?" he asked cautiously, flexing his hand and bending his arm to check for anything wrong.

"I took all of the poison from your body and took it in to mine-"

"You did WHAT!?" Kouga interrupted.

I merely looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before continuing. "As I was saying, I took the poison into my body and purified it instantly, when the poison left your body, I healed you. The poison is no problem for me, I am immune to most poisons." I explained.

"Can you teach me how to do that spell?" Kagome asked me.

"Sure thing! Although now may not be the best time to do so." I said as Inuyasha came stomping over, glaring up a storm to Kouga.

"Oi Wolf I think you owe me something!" Inuyasha barked, wasting no time in getting up in his face.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground mumbling as the dust settled around him.

"As rude as he was, he is right Kouga. He didn't kill your comrades, you were set up." I said lightly.

"Hmph. Who would be stupid enough to do that!?" he scoffed.

"Well you see, it was Naraku." Kagome said.

"Naraku? You mean that measly little spider demon? What a fool he is!" Kouga growled jumping up and swaying slightly.

"Whoa there Kouga slow down!" I said jumping to catch his arm before he fell, "Just because I purified the poison from your body and healed your injuries does not mean you can go jumping around, you still have to let your own body heal itself naturally." I added looking in his eyes to make sure he understood.

"Hmph. Fine whatever you say beautiful. If I'm supposed to take it easy, I suppose that means I should have someone to help care for me right?" he said smugly before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, "and I choose you."

I rolled my eyes but instead of making a comment and pulling away, I leaned in closer. I could tell that he was using me for support even if he didn't want to. In that instant though, even Inuyasha didn't make a comment. I could tell he was pissed by his aura and the looks he was giving Kouga, but he let it slide. "So now what do we do?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I don't know…I don't sense Naraku here anymore. It's like he has vanished off of the face of the earth." I said frowning.

"Yeah that sounds like Naraku all right. Running away with his tail between his legs." Miroku said coming over with Sango right behind him.

"What a coward." I mumbled looking at my feet. I knew Kouga had heard me because he snorted in response. Everyone else gave him a strange look before looking at Inuyasha, who had been silent the entire time.

"Feh. You've got that right, but we can't take him lightly. You smelled Kagura, she came from him. It takes a powerful demon to be able to create an entirely new demon and to expel it from their own body." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha is right. We have to be extremely careful now that we know Naraku is growing in power. And that also means we have to search harder to find the jewel shards before he does." Sango said from next to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head before standing up, "Right, well we should probably move somewhere else to set up camp for the night and then we can get a fresh start in the morning."

Everyone nodded quietly before standing and preparing to leave, everyone except for Kouga. I could sense his spirit was broken. I couldn't blame him though, his entire pack was slaughtered. He called them his brothers and I believe that they all considered each other blood and I could never imagine the grief that Kouga was feeling. If I couldn't feel his emotions, I would be completely clueless.

Deciding to give Kouga some space, whether he truly wanted it or not, I squeezed his hand gently before standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to Kagome okay? I'll be right back." I said before walking over to where the rest of the group was gathering supplies.

A/N: annnnnd scene! :) well there's chapter 6 for you all. We have finally had our first "glimpse" of Naraku and there is definitely more to come. There was more of a glimpse at Alivia's inner demon and also Kouga's. Ironic that these two inner demons were showed more huh? *wink wink* anyway...a little fluff between Kouga and Alivia but most of it was flirting from Kouga's end. Do not fret there will be more on the slowly developing relationship between our odd little couple soon enough. Read and Review! \(^.^)/ -A.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello guys! I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter! Let me explain, Back when I posted the last chapter it was nearing winter break for me so I thought that I would have an abundance of time to write! I was wrong...:( I temporarily lost my flash drive and did not feel comfortable trying to write without having the entirety of my story behind me to write with. But I do have to say that even though I disappeared for quite some time I really appreciate the reviews and followers I have acquired while I was gone. And now, without further adieu. I give you CHAPTER 7! \(^o^)/

_ What do I do now? My brothers…I have to get my revenge! Of course that's what I must do! Naraku, that vile disgusting creature, he will pay for what he has done today._ I let out a growl as I stood up and shook my head. I will not let Naraku get away with this. It was amazing how much energy Alivia had given to me. I felt completely revitalized and renewed, faster than my normal demon powers worked. I looked over at Alivia, who was now talking to Inuyasha in hushed tones. I narrowed my eyes as I made eye contact with the mutt, who had just stolen a glance at me. They must be talking about me, why can I not hear what they are saying? A second later a reflecting glint appeared around Inuyasha and Alivia. So she had put up a barrier eh? Fine. I guess I won't be finding out what they were saying. It's not like I wanted to know anyway. I have more important things to do, like find Naraku.

I jogged over to Kagome who had stood up from packing her strange yellow bag and turned to me with a soft smile. "Hey Kouga, how are feeling?" she asked gently.

"I feel fine! I'm not some weakling that takes forever to recover from these minor scratches!" I said boastfully. "I'm headed out. I need to find Naraku and make him pay for what he has done today." I added clenching my fists in anger at just the thought of that spider.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? He's really powerful Kouga! I don't think it is a good idea to go after him all alone." Kagome said.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry Kagome, the next time you see me, I'll deliver Naraku's head to ya on a silver platter." I said and with that I turned to take off only to find myself face to face with Alivia, and Inuyasha who stood a few feet behind her.

"So. You're going after Naraku are you?" She said to me, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Of course I am. I have to make him pay for what he has done!" I yelled.

Alivia rolled her eyes before poking my chest with her finger, "you listen here ya big dummy. We didn't even SEE Naraku! Kagura managed to almost take you out along with Inuyasha! What makes you think you are strong enough to fight Naraku all on your own? Huh!? And let me ask you this, how do you even know where to start looking? Last time I checked, which was not even a second ago, none of us knew where Naraku disappeared to!" She said angrily.

To say I was taken aback would be an understatement. Why was she acting so defensively? "I-I…Look, I don't care what you all have to say but I HAVE to find Naraku got it!? And there ain't nothing any of you fools can do about it. You're all just a bunch of weak humans and half-breeds. Only a REAL demon like me is strong enough to take on Naraku and that's exactly what I plan on doing!" I yelled and took off in a blur. I took off so fast that I didn't give myself a chance to turn around and see the heart broken expression on Alivia's face.

* * *

><p>I am going to murder that wolf. I wouldn't put it past him to say that stuff to me, but to say it to Alivia? He will regret that. True soul mates my ass! He definitely doesn't stand a chance now.<p>

"You okay?" I said to Alivia, who had not moved nor blinked since Kouga had taken off.

"I'm fine. Let's go make camp." Alivia said coldly. She then turned away and grabbed her arrows and quiver and stalked off in the direction of camp that the others had set up just inside the woods.

I quickly jumped after her and landed in front of her, blocking her path. "Now just hold on a second Alivia. I can tell you are lying to me! Your aura is completely distraught and your face completely betrays what you just said to me." I said.

Alivia looked up at me with ice in her eyes. "Move. I'm not in the mood to have 'sibling bonding time' and I would appreciate it if you would get off of my case and LEAVE. ME. ALONE." She snapped, brushing passed me. I could feel her spiritual energy crackling in the air around her and decided to give her space before confronting her again.

I walked into the campsite that we had set up to see Kagome boiling water over the fire and setting up cups for tea. Sango was overlooking fish that we had caught earlier in the day that were cooking on the other side of the fire. Miroku and Shippo were sitting a few feet away from the two girls, Shippo was showing Miroku a few of his fox fire tricks. I did not see Alivia anywhere and was a little irritated that I could smell her scent but could not detect where she was.

Going over to Kagome I sat down next to her and asked, "Oi. Where's Alivia?"

Kagome looked up at me and silently pointed up to the trees. I looked up and saw Alivia sitting high up in a tree overlooking the fire. She was looking up at the sky and had her back to us, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail on top of her head and flowed with the wind behind her. "I wouldn't bother her right now Inuyasha, she is really upset over what Kouga said, whether she admits it or not. I can tell." she added while pouring tea into the cups.

"Feh. How can you tell without her telling you that Kagome?" I said rolling my eyes.

Kagome smiled sheepishly before answering, "It's a girl thing, trust me Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand. Besides, even if you did ask her to tell you, I'm sure she would just jolt you with her powers to knock you back down here. She did that earlier when Miroku tried to make her feel better. I just think he was trying to be perverted and cop a feel again…" Kagome said before rambling on.

"Whatever, I'll leave her alone for now. But if she's still bein a sour puss in the morning I'm gonna knock some sense into her. Ya hear me up there Alivia? You've got till sunrise!" I hollered up at her. I knew she would have heard me if I would've whispered it but I was irritated and she needed to know that I was tired of the moodiness.

"My, Inuyasha you really don't understand do you? You might not be affected by what Kouga said, but Alivia isn't used to it. Do you really think she would want her supposed true mate to look her in the face and call her a 'Half-Breed Weakling' before storming off?" Miroku said joining Kagome and myself as we finished preparing dinner.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha, You are tougher when it comes to emotions and letting things affect you, you just don't care what people say, but to us girls, it really bothers us and it might even bother Alivia more because of her heightened senses and emotions." Sango said.

Before anyone could answer, Alivia jumped down from the tree and landed right in the middle of camp. "You all talk about me as if I am not here! Well I can hear all of you clearly so I would really appreciate it if you could find something else to talk about. I'm not some topic of the rumor mill! Don't presume to know me and what I am feeling right now okay? I am perfectly capable of telling you all how I feel. I'll tell you all again, I am fine. Now if you could please talk about something else I would certainly appreciate it!" Alivia barked out before grabbing her bow and quiver and stalking off into the woods. "And don't even think about following me!" she added before running off at demonic speed.

* * *

><p>I took off into the woods to let off some steam. I could not believe Kouga had said that to me. Who does he think he is? He must be dumber than he looks to think he honestly could take on Naraku by himself. Kagura would have killed him if we hadn't been there! I stopped in my tracks at that thought, my anger deflating. "He could be dead right now…and all he could think about was finding Naraku and getting his revenge! ARGH he is SO STUPID!" I shrieked, my anger instantly returning. I released my powers as I shrieked, destroying everything around me with the strange mix of demonic and spiritual energy that I had released from my body.<p>

As my powers calmed down, I sensed a new aura nearby. At the sound of a twig snapping, I instantly drew my bow and notched an arrow in defense. Listening for any sudden movement, I turned and released an arrow in the trees to the left of me. "Who is there? What do you want?" I called, knowing I had not killed my target because my arrow had returned to me clean. My arrows are enchanted, once they have been shot, they will return to me. If I have not hit my mark, they return instantly and unmarked. It is rare for me not to hit my mark, for another special power of mine is not to miss my mark. The only way I would ever miss is if I am distracted, or if I do not intend to hit, only to distract. But when I do hit something, they return to me marked and will have released a scent into the victim which will lead me to my prize. "I know you are out there, I am not blind, nor stupid." I called again. I could sense the strong aura moving slowly around me, moving closer to my location. A moment later a figure appeared in front of me. It was a man; no…a demon. This demon was tall, well over 6ft, with long flowing silver- white hair, much too similar to my own hair. He had amber eyes, the exact same shade as Inuyasha's, except his were colder, much colder and they were staring at me in a mixture of curiosity but also managed to look emotionless. On his face were magenta markings along his face and above his eyes, and in the middle of his forehead, was a filled in blue crescent moon. The exact shape of my black outlined moon, currently being concealed in the same spot on my forehead. I could feel myself growing confused at the similarities in our scents. I took a step back from the man before bravely stuttering out "Who-who are you?"

* * *

><p>The tall demon continued to stare at me before saying in a deep baritone voice, "explain yourself. Why do you look like father?"<p>

"F-Father!? Are-are you related to Inuyasha?" I asked regaining my composer and standing straight and tall.

"Hnn…that half breed is nothing more than the bane of my existence."

"You must be Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed. It all made sense! Now that I really think about it his scent is very similar to mine and Inuyasha's but it is the closest to the scent that comes from my pendant.

"How do you presume to know me Half-demon? Or should I say demonic priestess." Sesshomaru said causing me to gasp.

"How-how can you tell? And I don't know if you are going to believe me but…I am your sister." I added slowly watching for his response.

"Are you so comfortable around me that you would let your guard down and release your aura? I am a demon of high caliber. A Lord, it is not difficult to sift through your scent to smell the distinct spiritual and demonic mixture that is in your blood." Sesshomaru scoffed.

At that moment, a familiar aura tingled my senses. I could tell that Sesshomaru had sensed it too. Turning I saw the wind sorceress, Kagura, float down from a feather in front of the two of us. "You…! You're the little brat that dispelled my wind! I will make you pay for embarrassing me like that!" she screeched, opening her fan. "Dance of Blades!" she screamed and blades of demonic energy flew from the fan and headed straight for me. I jumped, barely avoiding the blades, and landed on a low tree branch. I noticed Sesshomaru had disappeared, coward. Refocusing on the situation at hand, I masked my aura and scent to remain hidden from Kagura as I analyzed what to do, I was on my own this time and didn't have Inuyasha here to help.

A/N: Yes I know...this one is shorter than most of my other chapters. But I am frantically writing and so that I can get back to updating! -A


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! I am so happy to post this chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it and if not...don't be mean please...but I'll take the criticism. I am going to do my best to at least update one or two chapters throughout the week but I will at least do my best to update every week. This chapter is a little different but I will let you all be the judge of that. So here you all are! Read and review! I love feedback! :)

* * *

><p>I feel like I have been running around in circles for ages. I kept getting whiffs of Kagura's scent and she was not heading in any particular direction it would seem. Suddenly I began to pick up a new scent, one that was similar to Inuyasha's but had the aura of a full caliber demon. A familiar aura also began to weave its way into my senses. It was Alivia's. "Man I don't think I am ready for that confrontation yet…" I grumbled to myself slowing to rest at a small spring.<p>

After I rested a few minutes I decided to make my way towards the auras of Kagura and Alivia. I began to sense despair in Alivia's scent and picked up the pace, breaking into a sprint at the faint sound of a scream and a crash. Skidding into the area where the scents were the strongest, I saw Kagura standing alert with her eyes glued to the trees and Alivia's scent was everywhere. Kagura must have sensed my appearance because she slowly turned to face me and had an odd smile on her face. "Wolf boy? What are you doing here all by yourself?" she said.

"I should be asking you the same thing wind witch. What business do you have out here?" I spat, noticing slight movement in the trees behind Kagura.

"I was on my way to some private business when I was distracted by the scent of that half-demon wench who foiled my previous plans so I decided to take a detour." She said.

"Oh what? Don't think I'm worthy enough to finish off?" I said cockily, continuing to distract Kagura while Alivia maneuvered her way through the trees. I don't know if she actually noticed I had arrived or not, but regardless, I'll protect her.

"Not at this time wolf, Naraku changed his mind about your death so you'll just have to wait." She said before swiftly turning and attacking a few trees, "That stupid wench on the other hand, I don't care if Naraku knows about her or not! I will end her!" she bellowed, releasing a second attack on the trees.

A few seconds later, Alivia dropped from the trees; she was breathing heavily, her hair was a catastrophic mess around her, it looked like it was shielding her body. I noticed she had one single cut along her cheek bone that was bleeding slightly. Her eyes were like ice as she stared daggers at Kagura. "Would you stop it with the 'wench' name? Jeez! I have a name you know and I am not a prostitute!" she barked at Kagura, notching an arrow and pointing her bow at Kagura. I raised an eyebrow at her term of words, what does she mean by prostitute?

"Please. Do you honestly think I am afraid of an arrow? You are only half demon whereas I am a full demon! The wind! I will be the one to control your arrow as soon as it leaves the bow." She said confidently.

"Fine. It's your loss Kagura." Alivia said before releasing her arrow.

"Ha! Don't you understand? I am the wind! Nothing can harm me-" Kagura said, stopping in surprise as my arrow shot straight to her, nicking her in the side, my powers of purification preventing her demonic healing to kick in. Kagura gasped as she saw she wasn't healing, "You win this time wench. I don't know what you are exactly but I do know you are an abomination that should be destroyed! I'll finish you off one day you can count on that!" and with that, Kagura disappeared in a fury of wind and feathers and took off into the sky.

Alivia was silent for a few seconds before she lunged after Kagura. "Whoa there! Stop! Alivia! Stop!" I said, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her struggling body away from Kagura's retreating feather.

"Let me go Kouga! I have to go after her! She can't get away from me!" she screeched not giving up struggling.

"Well fine, if you don't want to stop fighting, I guess I just won't let go." I said shrugging and rearranging her by throwing her over my shoulder.

"Damn it wolf! Let me go! Seriously, this is humiliating I'm not a sack of potatoes!" she said, finally going limp. I slowed to a stop and reluctantly released her.

As soon as I had let go of her waist, Alivia backed up a few steps and slapped me across the face. "That was for calling me a weak half breed. Don't ever do it again or ill actually hit you next time." she said before turning and picking up her bow and arrows and throwing them both over her shoulders.

When she straightened back up I noticed that she had one particular strand of hair that was covering her face. I walked closer to her and tucked that strand behind her ear. Alivia flinched away from the soft touch and looked up at me. "Kouga enough is enough, how do you expect me to trust you when you act one way and then when your temper explodes you act completely different? Which one am I supposed to believe? The Kouga who is supposedly my "true mate" or the Kouga who thinks I am a 'weak half-breed' that will only be in the way?" she said quietly. I could hear the hurt in her voice and felt terrible all over again.

"I lied okay? I don't think you are some weak half-breed. Hell if I was stupid enough to actually believe it I woulda been purified the moment I first hit on you!" I said, earning a slightly humorous glare from Alivia. Grinning, I continued "also the fact that you stood up to not only one of the strongest, ill-tempered beta wolves in my tribe, you stood up to me, Kagura, and you obviously fared well with whatever strong demon you were sniffing around before I arrived, so there ain't no possible way you are some weakling!"

"You really mean all that?" Alivia asked uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Of course I do! Why else would I have said it?" I boasted.

"Good, so the next time you act like a twit, I'm gonna through this conversation back in your face and see how you feel about it then." She said and swiftly walked passed me, going deeper into the woods.

I stood there, dumbfounded, for a few minutes before swiftly turning and running after her. "Alivia wait!" I called to her. She stopped suddenly and I could see that she had tensed up. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Do you not sense that?" she asked me in hushed tones.

"No what are you-?"

"Hush!"

"Sorry…what are you talking about?" I asked lowly.

"There is a big demonic aura nearby, fast moving too. I sense it with my spiritual powers, but I can't sense its aura or get a clear scent of the demon, it's like my demonic senses are blocked." She said confused.

I finally caught on to what she was talking about. The trees had suddenly gotten strangely quiet, not a lingering scent of any kind of animal, or low-key demon, present. The strange thing was, there wasn't a demonic aura or scent that I could detect. "What the hell is-?" I started but was cut off as the sound of something big was approaching us, and fast. "Alivia move-!" I called to her but it was too late, standing in front of us suddenly was a giant demon. It was purple, with red eyes and I noticed a spider mark on its back. All at once all of my enhanced senses were attacked with the scent, aura, and overall feel of this demon. It smelled just like Kagura! It had to be another offspring reincarnation of Naraku!

"Who are you and what do you want?" I called to the demon who had been staring daggers at both Alivia and myself silently.

"I am the great and powerful demon Goshinki. I know everything there is to know about you, wolf demon leader Kouga. I know how you want to get revenge on Naraku for slaughtering your pack. I also know of the conflicting feelings you have about the priestess standing next to you and the other plain priestess that is nearby. And if you even think about making a move I will devour you before you take the first step." He said, his voice a low growl. He then turned slowly to look at Alivia, who had been frozen in place since he had arrived. "And you, I do not know much about you demonic priestess, but regardless of what my father does or does not know, the same thing applies, I shall devour you as well if you make a move towards me."

"You smell like Kagura." Alivia spat at the demon in disgust. "I don't know what your deal with me is, or why you have crossed our paths, but I do know that if you truly have come from Naraku, then your time on this earth is very limited." She said smirking cockily, sounding eerily like her brother.

"You think you are great enough to destroy me half demon? Demonic priestess or not, only half of you is demon, you are nothing but a weak half breed and I shall devour you this very second!" Goshinki roared before moving incredibly fast towards Alivia.

At the last second, Alivia had put up a barrier. I was not sure how she was able to tell where he was because he was incredibly fast, even for a full demon with the powers of the jewel shards that I have. "Do not think your barrier will hold against me for long priestess. Besides, your barrier only protects you and not your demon friend here." Goshinki laughed turning his focus towards me.

"You may be fast Goshinki, but you are no match for me." I said before engaging in a "cat and mouse" routine while avoiding Goshinki. I noticed Alivia was watching us intently from inside of her barrier. I couldn't sense any distress from her but I could see it clearly written on her face.

The slight hesitation of worry towards Alivia was a mistake, Goshinki had gained the inches he needed to slightly graze me. The hit only affected me enough to slow me down, but it was enough to draw Alivia out of her barrier.

"Kouga no!" I heard her yell. The next moments were in slow motion; Alivia's barrier came down as she moved towards me. Goshinki turned his attention back to Alivia and slowly brought his giant clawed hand up and hit Alivia, throwing her body 50 feet from where we both were. I felt my blood run cold as she landed with a sickening thud on the ground. I knew she was still alive because I could hear her heartbeat, but it didn't matter,** this demon hurt my mate!** My eyes bled red as I turned to Goshinki who smirked at Alivia's body.

Goshinki turned away from Alivia and turned his back to me. I was about to attack when I noticed Kagura floating down to stand in front of Goshinki. Growling, I stood in my place content to listen into what he was saying. After a few moments I realized that Goshinki's true intended opponent is Inuyasha. I had to return Alivia to the mutt to warn them and quickly!

* * *

><p>"Come on Inuyasha, Alivia is fine and you know it. We need to figure out where to go next, we don't want Kagura or Kanna to know where we are." Kagome said to me.<p>

"Feh, I know she's fine. She's not the one who was attacked by Kagura or Kanna." I scoffed and then flinched in pain. I was actually thankful that Alivia wasn't around, it turned out that we would run into Naraku and without Alivia with us Naraku still has no idea she exists. She also wasn't attacked by my windscar or had her soul taken by Kanna. Speaking of that, I looked over at Kagome and analyzed her. She was pretending to be strong, but I could see the tiredness that reached her eyes when she thought no one was watching.

We had taken shelter in a secluded run down shack next to a river and had been resting here during the night and for most of the day since unfortunately neither Sango nor myself were in any condition to be walking. Kagome and Miroku had left a while ago to retrieve herbs and berries for medicine, leaving Shippo here with the injured. He was out getting fresh water leaving me to find some source of entertainment. Moments later a soul collector appeared in the room above me. "Soul collectors?" I said to myself. That must mean Kikyo was nearby! I have to go see her! I have to know if she really gave the jewel to Naraku and allied herself with him! Getting up I used Tetsuseiga as a crutch and limped my way out of the shack and followed the soul collector away from the shack towards the woods.

I slowly made my way to a few trees on the outskirts of the woods and saw the soul collector go up to a low branch and changed shape, revealing Kikyo, sitting on a branch staring at me, her long black hair flowing in the wind behind her. "Inuyasha. I see you are alive, for that I am grateful."

"Kikyo…is it true? Did you really take the jewel from Kagome, injuring her in the process, just to give the jewel over to Naraku?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes. I did take the jewel from Kagome and I did give it to Naraku."

"Why Kikyo!? Why would you do such a thing like that?" I asked bewildered.

"Because, I plan on using the completed jewel to purify Naraku and destroy the jewel as well." She said. Before I had the chance to respond, Kikyo narrowed her eyes and whipped around and shot an arrow into the woods. "Inuyasha we are no longer alone. I must leave before I am discovered again. We will meet again." She said before disappearing.

"Kikyo wait!" I called after her, but it was no use, she was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, I made my way back to the shack. On the way back I ran into Kagome and Miroku. "Inuyasha! Are you okay? Why did you leave the shack?" Kagome asked coming over to me, worry clear on her face. I suddenly felt ashamed for going to see Kikyo behind her back. I know how she feels about Kikyo. "You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?" she asked as if she could read my mind.

"It's not like that!" I said.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo deliberately betrayed us and turned us over to Naraku." Miroku interjected.

"Never!" I yelled back. I would never believe she truly betrayed me until she tells me straight to my face that she did it out of cold blood. There was a reason behind her stealing the jewel from us and I refuse to believe she did it just to spite me.

I refocused on the conversation to realize that Kagome was no longer by my side, but on the other side of the meadow heading back to the shack. "Kagome." I called after her quietly, knowing that I had hurt her once again.

* * *

><p>I quickly, but ever so gently, picked up Alivia and checked her for injuries. She was ghastly pale and there were claw marks on her body and she was bleeding from most of them. Despite her being unconscious, she wasn't having any troubles breathing thankfully. I pulled her close to me and took off towards the scent of Kagome who was not very far away, which meant that dog boy was close by too.<p>

As soon as we left the woods I saw Kagome and hollered for her, "Yo! Kagome!"

Kagome turned slowly, I could see there was sadness in her eyes, but it quickly switched over to worry when she saw me with a bleeding Alivia in my arms. "Kouga! What happened?" she said running over.

"We were attacked. Hurry lets go somewhere so that we can patch her up and talk privately." I said. Kagome nodded and led us to a rundown shack located near a stream.

I noticed that the slayer was the only person in the shack when we arrived, but I could smell the mutts scent all over the makeshift bed of hay, but there was no mutt in the shack. "Sango? How are you feeling? Do you need any more medicinal herbs?" Kagome asked her. The slayer shook her head and smiled at Kagome softly.

"No I do not need any more herbs, thank you Kagome. I think Alivia should be taken care of now. What happened?" she added growing concerned as I laid Alivia on the bed of hay.

"Like I said, we were attacked by a demon, but not just any demon, it was another one of those incarnations of Naraku's! He can read minds or somethin. I don't know but he is fast, super-fast. He attacked Alivia but she put up a barrier and then he turned onto me. I was able to out run him a bit but had a slip up and was grazed, barely a scratch. But it was enough to make Alivia put her barrier down. It was a trick, that demon was still after her the whole time. He attacked as soon as he let his barrier down. After that he turned away and Kagura appeared talking to him about finding the mutt and the rest of you." I explained.

"Oh my…we have to tell Inuyasha! But first I want to do what I can to help Alivia's wounds heal faster. I can already tell that the wounds are healing but she could use a little boost of energy." Kagome said getting up to go help care for Alivia.

I was worried, and I have never been one to be worried before especially about someone who wasn't myself or a pack member. But I couldn't shake this feeling; why did every demon who ran into Alivia keep putting her on the top of their hit lists? It would seem that Naraku does not know she exists yet. So then, why are all of his incarnations out to get her?

A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! So this chapter was focused more on the "relationship" that is growing between Alivia and Kouga. I finally gave you all a little glimpse into Kouga's point of view when dealing with Alivia...I wanted to also clarify that I am going in order for the most part and I obviously am skipping some episodes but I am including things that happened in other episodes in my chapters...I hope this doesn't confuse anyone and if it does feel free to let me know and I shall get to work on making it easier!. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you next time! -A


End file.
